Building New York
by Mya2313
Summary: In 2067 a global war leads to the near extinction of the human race. An elite governing body, The Alliance, is formed to rule and rebuild the population. The problem? Only a very small number of those who survived the war are fertile and so drastic measures have to be put into place in order the save humanity. Edward & Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**Hope you enjoy this new story, it is a short one and will be around 10 chapters. I have it completely written so will update daily and see what people think of it. Chapter one is a small one, the others will be longer but not huge.**

**It's a bit of an odd idea, set in the future but with a slightly medieval feel to the society and class system so bear that in mind. **

**Also, I have done ZERO research on anything medical so please don't shout at me if I have anything medical-sounding completely wrong. Its just a bit of fun, not to be taken too seriously!**

**Enjoy &amp; let me know what you think.**

**Building New York**

**Chapter One**

In the year 2067 the global war began. It continued for over 50 years.

Whole countries were annihilated and much of the earth destroyed beyond repair. No one knows for sure who unleashed the virus that wiped out most of the population who survived the war, the only thing the theorists agree upon is that it was a deadly chemical weapon gone wrong. It was released into the water system of all the major remaining countries – on all sides of the war – and almost the entire population of the planet were killed immediately upon becoming infected.

No one living now was alive at the time to witness such horror but it is something that has remained a cautionary tale to all, to help those in power keep the peace. To start another war could see a return of that time – men, women and children burning from the inside out from the vicious infection overtaking their bodies. Internal organs failing as the body scorched itself and the agony of those who had to watch their families, their friends, their children die, all the while knowing that they would inevitably be next.

Within 6 months the virus had run its course. Less than 1% of the population that survived the war proved to be immune to the virus. Many of those were lost to famine, violence amongst survivors and suicide as people lost hope. As a last step to save the human race, an Alliance was formed between a group of survivors from the remaining countries – America, England, France, China and Australia. With less than 500,000 humans surviving and much of the earth now uninhabitable, many people gratefully looked to these few individuals for guidance and followed them gladly when a new super city was decided upon in what remained of New York, one of the few cities that had survived the war relatively unscathed. A global relocation process was arranged and within 6 months most remaining humans were moved to New York where tireless work was underway to clear the city and begin building work to make it the great stronghold it would become. A huge wall was erected around the perimeter of the city to keep inhabitants safe from areas which had become eradiated due to the horrific weapons that had been used in the war, as well as secure from the possibility of attack from those remaining people who had refused to be relocated. Most of the existing buildings were torn down and over the years of hard work from those first settlers, the great paradise that is now New York was created.

There was, however, an unfortunate side-effect of the virus that no one had anticipated, and it threatened the very existence of humanity.

In the years following the formation of the Alliance, it was noticed that very few children were being born into the community. Nature had taken over and many of the settlers had found their mates, but the population was dwindling instead of increasing as the people prospered. Much effort was put into the research of this and the group of scientists tasked with finding the solution came upon an alarming discovery. The virus, whilst not deadly to those within the Alliance community who were all infected, it had irreversibly altered the DNA of those people. This alteration had some interesting characteristics – it seemed to make people stronger, more mellow and amenable to being ruled, but also it had made all but a very small number of the male population infertile. Whilst the percentage of fertile women was significantly higher than that of the men, it was still an alarmingly low number. Coupled with the inability of the majority of males to produce healthy sperm the population was thrown into crisis.

Scientists attempted to recreate health sperm chemically but with the devastation the war had caused, much of the technology of the previous world was lost, as well as the expertise to be able to undertake such a task. After nearly a decade of trying and with only a handful of children born in this time, drastic measures had to be taken.

In a controversial move, the Alliance leaders ordered the construction of a "Population Research Facility", and under the guise of obtaining samples for study, all human males were brought there for testing where results were logged onto the Genetic Database. More than 300,000 males were tested and less than 1000 were proven to be fertile. This shocking discovery led to the formation of what has become known as the Human Extinction Programme where the fertile males within the acceptable age range of 18 to 45 were held at the facility. What began as a program to test and research to try to eradicate the infertility problem, became something very different over the years.

Nearly one hundred years has passed since those early days. And the population is still fighting the battle it had started against the virus.

The modern New York is ruled by the elite member of The Alliance. Run as an all-encompassing governing body overseeing the welfare of the population and the running of the enormous city of New York, certain members of the high ranking families are awarded places on the Governing Boards. Those holding these places earn great wealth as well as status and respect amongst the other citizens. Board places are held only by men and handed down to their sons. When there is no heir, the place will be filled by a nominated candidate subject to an electoral vote of all of the population above the age of 16.

All men working within the society are infertile.

Fertility testing for all members of society, male and female, takes place at 16 at the Population Research Facility and those males found to be fertile are immediately held at what has become known as _The Facility_. Infertile men return to society and, based on their families rank, can hope to find employment. Women who are proven to be fertile become a very valuable asset to the high ranking families of position who wish to further their own name. Men, and their families on their behalf, are invited to apply to the father of the fertile woman from the day of her 16th birthday when an announcement is made. It is the fathers responsibility to secure a suitable husband for his daughter in order for her to marry on, or after, her 18th birthday. Marriages are usually arranged by large amounts of money changing hands.

Infertile women are returned to their families where, having no value regardless of their family's position, they often find themselves homeless. Many women will find husbands amongst the lower ranking men who will have no chance at securing a fertile wife.

Couples with a fertile female can apply to The Alliance "Genetic Screening Board" where approval will be granted for them to be able to conceive a child and the woman will be matched to a potential list of suitable fertile males within The Facility which the couple will be able to choose from to father the child. Men and women are matched based on a number of factors, but due to the relatively small number of fertile humans, a lot of emphasis in put on the inbreed coefficiency percentage to ensure a healthy bloodline is continued in further generations.

_The Alliance have managed to keep the population of New York steady at around 500,000 people for the last hundred years and their efforts have managed to avoid the extinction of the human race._


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella woke up to the luxurious feel of silk sheets surrounding her and the sun on her face. Reluctant to be pulled from her comfort she stretched lazily before snuggling deeper into the covers. As she expected, the quiet peace was soon interrupted by the sound of Renee her maid entering the room. Isabella grudgingly squinted into the brightness of the room as Renee set a tray laden with fruits, bread, cheeses and freshly squeezed juice onto the table besides her bed before busying herself in the enormous walk-in closet while Isabella sat up and picked at her breakfast offerings.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" Renee called brightly from the closet. Isabella managed an unenthusiastic grunt in response. She rolled her eyes as Renee emerged with one of the most extravagant dresses Isabella owned draped over her arm.

"Renee, I really think that dress is overkill don't you?! Its not my wedding day for Goodness sake" she groaned. Renee walked across the spacious room and laid the dress across the foot of Isabella's huge bed before looking upon the young woman with an exasperated expression.

"No, it is not your wedding day Isabella, it is a much more important day than that! Could you show just a little enthusiasm please?"

Isabella rolled her eyes but held back her response, choosing instead to bite into the sweet, succulent strawberry. All of the food was grown on the family's land on the estate just outside the city. Of course, Isabella had never set foot out of New York herself, but she dreamed of beautiful rolling green hills, magnificent waterfalls and lakes and the stunning snow-capped mountains that she had only seen in paintings or read about in books. Her dreams were probably horribly inaccurate as most people believed that much of the world was dead and barren beyond the city but she couldn't help letting her imagination wander.

Isabella's position amongst society had always caused her irritation. It was that which meant she was shackled to this life in the city, unable to leave and follow her dreams of seeing the world outside these walls, or even to venture beyond the Wall surrounding the city to see her own farmland. Whilst New York was a beautiful, luxurious prison, it was still a prison, to Isabella at least. She wasn't stupid, she knew well enough the dangers that were out there beyond the wall. The vast cities, and even whole countries, standing as ruins and the very ground saturated with dangerous radiation so that no one would be able to set foot in them for a thousand years. All children were raised knowing the stories of the war, how the human race was nearly brought to extinction before the Alliance Leaders brought about a new chance for humanity in building their great city of New York and restoring peace and prosperity to all people within its walls. She knew she was fortunate to be living within these walls and that there were those less fortunate, punished for their crimes to exile in the lands beyond wall with nothing but the clothes on their backs. It was considered a death sentence and was only handed down to those found guilty of the most awful crimes.

She silently nibbled at the delicious breakfast whilst she watch Renee busy herself collecting jewels to match the hideously over-the-top dress, and of course some matching shoes to complete the outfit, before she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. The sound of running water, and soon the scent of tropical fruits filled the bedroom from the open door. The fashion amongst most ladies of position was to bathe in heavily perfumed water, but Isabella always preferred the subtle scent of fresh, exotic fruits. There were a rare commodity as many of the scents she loved so much were from fruits which couldn't grown in New York's unpredictable climate so they were brought in from the Caribbean islands and Isabella's own ladies made the oils that were used in the bath scents and fragrances. It was no cheap feat to be sure, but it was one extravagance which her position and wealth afforded her that Isabella allowed herself to take advantage of.

Renee came bustling back into the bedroom a few minutes later and pulled the sheets back off Isabella.

"Now, come along, bath and wash your hair. Lord James will be here at midday to collect you and you must be ready Isabella!" she ushered Isabella to the bathroom before stripping the sheer nightdress off her and pushing her gently into the enormous sunken bath. "I shall be back shortly to dress and prepare you sweetheart".

With a smile Renee spun around and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Isabella groaned as she sunk into the warm scented water and closed her eyes, trying to put the thought of what would happen today out of her mind.

**A/N**

**A brief introduction to Isabella and a bit more background on the way the society is run. It is a little confusing and lots of information I know, but it will be explained in more detail as the story moves along. Any questions just drop me a message or leave it in a review.**

**This is a short chapter so I will probably post another one up later today if I get a chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later Isabella sat at her dressing table in her undergarments while Renee painstakingly sculpted her abundant tresses into an elegant updo, leaving just a few of Isabella's rich chestnut locks loose to surround her face. Meanwhile, Renee's maid Jessica applied an elegant, subtle covering of makeup to Isabella's already beautiful, porcelain features. Very little was required and Isabella often preferred to go without but James insisted upon her being made up and dressed to perfection whenever they were seen in public – a source of much tension between them. All Isabella wanted was a simple life where she could be free to be herself, and yet she seemed boxed into a corner, categorised by her position and expected to live up to her reputation and be "on show" at all times.

"There, all done I think, perfect" Jessica stated as she stepped back to look at her masterpiece.

Isabella didn't even spare her a glance. She and Jessica had a strained relationship at best. They had grown up together and being the same age of 19, they had been educated together. Unfortunately for Jessica, when they had been taken to The Facility for testing, whilst Isabella had passed and been approved, Jessica had failed. She was proven to be infertile and therefore was stripped of her titles and position in society. Jessica's family, thoroughly humiliated at their only daughter being infertile, insisted she leave the family estate within the week without a second thought to her welfare and how she would survive. Isabella had thought by offering her a position within her own household that Jessica would be grateful, it was certainly a much more generous offer than she would have got elsewhere as many infertile women end up at the very bottom of society, considered worthless to the population and forgotten by those of position as an embarrassing reminder of the problems they faced as a society. It was something that Isabella could never understand and which made her uncomfortable, she longed to find a better solution for these women but it was not her place to do so. Whilst it was possible that infertile women with exceptional intelligence or musical or artistic talents could find very acceptable employment within society, Isabella was well aware that a large majority of the unapproved, infertile women ended up in the brothels on the far side of New York where Isabella had never been allowed to venture. These were places where women could at least find some form of employment, however unsavoury it was, and married men could find companionship away from the duty of their marriages. The thought of having such a future for her friend terrified Isabella and she couldn't bear to see it happen. However, Jessica seemed to see the offer of employment as a slight against her and vehemently refused to accept the position until, surprisingly, her own family managed to talk her into accepting.

Isabella managed a tight lipped smile, avoiding Jessica's eyes as Renee and Jess studied her face.

"A little more colour on her eyes I think Jessica, you know how James is, he likes to show off her beautiful eyes", she gave the younger woman a bright smile which earned a pained grimace from Jessica in return, before Renee continued with the artwork of Isabella's hair. Jessica let out a muted huff before grabbing more of the dark eye shadow from the dressing table and jerking Isabella's chin up none too gently. If Renee noticed, she didn't comment and Isabella wasn't about to get the girl she still wished to be a friend into trouble with her mistress.

Isabella may be the lady of her house and therefore ultimately responsible for the staff and the running of the Estate but in most high ranking households with many staff to oversee and many duties to manage, a valued member of staff was selected to be promoted to managing the day to day running of the house. This was a very privileged position for the person chosen and was a mark of the trust placed upon them as well as affording them the luxury of their own maids and staff to assist them. Renee, as Isabella's head maid and companion since the day she was born, was given this responsibility for managing all other staff in the grand house and she ran the Estate with amazing efficiency, with a firm yet kind hand. Isabella would be lost without Renee, she knew that for sure.

Not long later Isabella was dressed in the elegant midnight blue silk dress and standing stiffly while Renee put the finishing touches to her outfit – the beautiful sapphire and diamond jewellery. She was just fixing some tiny jewels into Isabella's hair when a firm knock came at the door before Emmett, one of James' guards entered the room. The guards were more for show than anything, very few Families could afford to employ these highly skilled men and to do so was a clear indication of wealth and power. Rarely were their skills called upon, but they would travel with the family and were especially useful on the rare occasions when anyone would have to travel beyond the city walls.

"Lord James is ready to leave Isabella", Emmett stated. His tone was formal and he avoided eye contact, but Isabella had always had a soft spot for the huge man. When he was not on duty she had seen him playing with the other guards and laughing and joking. He looked so carefree and younger and his thirty-plus years.

She offered Emmett a small smile before following him out of the room, casting a nervous glance back at Renee who offered her an encouraging, motherly smile. Head held high, Isabella followed Emmett down to the main entrance of the grand house where her Lord and husband was awaiting her arrival.

**A/N**

**So yeah.. Our little Isabella is married to James. Who saw that one coming?**

**Thanks for the reviews, I have addressed few comments below as they were Guest reviews so I couldn't reply, or sent via PM.**

**This is another short chapter, but there were two today so don't be too put out. **** The chapters will get longer but I am just wanting to get as much of the background out of the way as possible and shorter, easier to read chapters I think are preferable so it isn't information overload, especially with regular updates.**

**So, to answer a few questions;**

**The societal structure in the story is the real backbone of it will be explained in much more detail over the coming chapters. I don't want the story to get bogged down with every intricate detail as I think that would make it a boring read, but I am hoping that the information I give as it relates to the situations our Isabella finds herself in will be interesting and help to give a better understanding to the world she is living in. Whilst I gave the story the title of "Building New York" I am not going to focus too much on the history of the city - I was struggling to think of a name for the story and that popped into my head! Anyway, if you think that anything needs explaining further let me know and I will try to work it into upcoming chapters if it isn't already there.**

**One review asked about why the rich families would allow their fertile sons to go to The Facility when they would have the monetary means to perhaps keep him. I think it's important to remember that the system, which of course would be shocking if the government put it into place now, is set up the way it is to ensure that the human race doesn't become extinct which is a real possibility for the people of New York if they don't manage the population very carefully. The system was also set up, and is governed, by those rich families and all information regarding fertility is automatically updated onto the database (will be covered later) so there would be no way of hiding the results. Not to mention, in a world where so few men are fertile, to have a son be so valuable to the existence of mankind certainly gives the family a lot of bragging rights and would elevate their status considerably! It is something that families would be very proud of and they would announce that as they would announce their daughter being fertile. It will be explained in more detail in the next couple of chapters, but as I said in the first chapter, think of it more a medieval mindset to the society structure – children were often used to further the family wealth and status back then, and it is much the same in this story.**

**Bella is 19.**

**As for James being evil… Wait and see!**

**And finally, yes the story does have a HEA as it stands at the moment. It is written and complete, I am just tweaking the chapters as I post them as I wrote the whole lot in one go (about 6 hours solid! Crazy I know!) so it has an awful lot of grammatical errors amongst other things! Haha! At the moment the ending is a bit abrupt so depending on the response the story gets as it moves along, I may consider expanding it out a bit but we will see.**

**Sorry for the long A/N but its nice to see people so interested in the story, only a few reviews so far but great to see people so interested in it, I really appreciate all of your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A much longer chapter this time and a lot of detail (hopefully not too much!) so enjoy, and any questions please message me or leave it in a review. I have tried to explain it all clearly so hopefully it makes sense.**

**As always, thank you for reading, I would love to hear your comments so please leave a review!**

**Chapter Four**

James was a handsome man, this was something Isabella could not deny. It had become apparent that the virus which had wiped out almost the entire population and crippled humanity, had some other side effects that weren't realised for a few generations. Children born from virus affected parents were physically strong, intelligent and above all, beautiful. These traits carried through the generation so that now the world was filled with beautiful people. Some more so than others of course, but rarely were unattractive children born, it was certainly considered an anomaly. Isabella herself was no great beauty by society's standards, but she was tall at 5'9 and slim, with the elegant stature that most women of position learned along with the natural grace their genetics provided them. Her complexion was as close to perfect as it was possible to get, pale and flawless with never a blemish to be seen. Her hair was considered her greatest asset being thick and luxurious. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown. As a child she had often longed for the exotic blues and greens of her peers that were considered most beautiful, however as she grew into her features she came to love her dark eyes. The contrast between her dark eyes and hair and her creamy skin made it that she could hold her own in the company of societies great beauties as she often had to.

She walked towards her husband and took his outstretched hand. His ice blue eyes regarded her critically from head to toe. His eyes were not the deep, entrancing blue that she loved but they were cold and she struggled to keep eye contact with him for any length of time. His hair was a beautiful golden blonde falling to just above his shoulders. He was dressed in an elegant three piece suit, all black with a shimmering black material tie. He favoured dark colours and rarely did he wear anything but blacks, greys and dark blues. He was a tall man at 6'4 and had an imposing build. Not hugely muscled but fit and lean. Isabella was well aware of his strength.

She kept her eyes slightly downcast in the required submissive stance as he regarded her. She flinched slightly as James raised his hand to grip a strand of hair framing her face. He wasn't considered a cruel husband by the standards of the day but he was firm and since their marriage 6 months ago, he had raised his hand to his wife a number of times to reprimand her. When he gave an instruction he expected it to be obeyed. One failure would warrant a firm telling-off, two failures and his short temper would abruptly be lost as Isabella had found out.

"Look at me" his steely voice commanded. Isabella raised her eyes to hesitatingly meet his, "I don't like your hair down, you know this Isabella. How many times must I tell you?" his voice was menacingly calm and he spoke slowly, as if to an unruly child.

"I'm sorry my Lord" she stuttered in response, "I shall have Renee fix it immediately…" She turned to go back up the stairs but was stopped sharply when James tightened his fist around the strand of hair and yanked her head back to him.

"We don't have time wife, we are already running late!" he huffed, annoyed. "It will have to do. Come."

He turned and strode angrily out of the front door. Isabella hurried along behind him and into the backseat of the awaiting car that was sat just a handful of steps from the door. Emmett had followed the Lord and Lady out and shut the car door after Isabella, not before catching her eye with a pained expression in his own. Before Isabella could give it too much thought the door was closed and they were on their way. James took out his handheld computer, tapping onto it rapidly as he spoke to his wife.

"You will do as you are told during today's meeting Isabella", he gave her a stern glare before turning back to the computer, "we are very lucky to have been approved so early and you would do well to remember that I have had to pull a lot of strings to get such approval, not to mention your father helping us out. So you will keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking".

"Yes James" she whispered.

Isabella was nervous about today's meeting. Today could very well change her entire life. Her future depended on the decisions made in the meeting and it was something she was both nervous and excited about. The car turned into the driveway, large, ornate glass plaques stood at either side of the driveway reading:

_Population Research Facility_

_Est. 2123_

The grounds of The Facility were breath-taking. The long driveway was flanked on either side by beautifully kept lawn. A bright, colourful flower border ran the length of the driveway with a huge assortment of carefully maintained flowers. The driveway led to the huge building, looking more like an old English mansion than scientific facility. The large gravel driveway had a beautiful glass fountain as the centrepiece with statues of the four founding scientists who did so much work to understand the virus so many years ago as its main focus. There were small statues of young children, the underwater jets giving the illusion of the happy children splashing in the water.

Isabella was wide-eyed as she took in all the scenery as the driver pulled the car into a space outside the mansion before coming around to open the door and help her out. There were a few people milling around the grounds, most probably relatives waiting anxiously for results of their children's testing which was also carried out at The Facility. She spared them a quick glance before James was upon her, grabbing her hand and linking her arm through his and leading her into the main entrance.

The inside of the building was a stark contrast to the faux-aged exterior. In here it was all white, the fittings and furniture all polished to a gleaming, shiny finish. A young woman sat behind the front desk with her dark hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. She wore the standard uniform of The Facility, a high necked, very fitted, crisp white jacket that was zipped in a diagonal line from hip to shoulder. Isabella knew that the woman would also be wearing the skin tight white trousers and white high heeled shoes. When she came to the facility for her Testing she had only come across the female employees, but she knew that those running The Facility were men – Scientists and Doctors as they had appointed themselves – and that she would be meeting with one of them today.

Isabella kept quiet at her husband's side while he gave the young woman his name and stated that their meeting was with a . The woman typed something quickly on glass screen lying flat upon her desk. A few seconds later the whole screen flashed green for just a few moments, letting out a subtle beep, before returning to blank. The woman looked up at James and stated that the Doctor was ready for them and gave directions to his office. Isabella felt slightly uncomfortable as she watched her husband reach over and take the young receptionists hand, lifting it to place a lingering kiss on the back of her hand before winking at her. Isabella wasn't an idiot, she was aware that James slept with other women as did most husbands, but she hated that he was so willing to flaunt his flirting in front of her. She shifted from foot to foot, bringing her husband's attention back on her. He huffed unhappily before linking her arm through his again and leading her down the bright white corridor following the direction they had been given.

Halfway down the long corridor they stopped outside the door with "Dr Monroe" written in elegant gold script on it. James quickly glanced at Isabella, as if to reassure himself that she was still suitable to be out in public in her current attire, before raising his hand and knocking rapidly.

The door was quickly opened by another young woman dressed in identical uniform to the one on the reception. She introduced herself as Emily and with a flashing white smile she led them through a smaller sparse white office, presumably her own, and into a large, opulent old-fashioned office with an older gentleman seated behind a large wooden desk.

Isabella shifted her eyes quickly all around her whilst listening to her husband's introductions and smiling at the appropriate times. The two walls to either side were filled with row upon row of books, floor to ceiling. Directly behind the man at the desk the wall was painted a rich green and had an old-fashioned oil painting of a hunting scene surrounded by smaller framed certificates and photographs. The room was very odd and seemed out of place within the rest of The Facility. Isabella was not sure what to make of it.

She was brought back to the moment by James pulling out a chair and indicating her to sit before he sat next to her. They both looked up silently at the doctor opposite as he tapped on the large glass screen to the right side of his desk. Data flashed up on the screen, Isabella couldn't read it from the angle she was at but as the doctor flicked through the pages on the screen she was able to see her own photograph, as well as James and that of her own father and mother which she found odd.

"So…" the doctor started after a few minutes of reading, "you were married late last year, is that correct? About six months ago?"

"Yes, that's right" James replied with a bit of a frown.

"You were very lucky to be approved so quickly. With such a small number of Donors as we have it is usually several years before a young couple is approved".

"We want to start a family" James stated a little impatiently, "We are very grateful that The Facility and The Alliance Board were able to approve our request so quickly".

"Yes yes… indeed" the doctor responded distractedly, still reading through the data on his screen before looking up at Isabella, his blue eyes felt as though they looked right through her. "Your father, Charles Swan, just stepped down at the beginning of last year from The Alliance genetic screening board, is that right Isabella?"

"Um.. Yes, that's correct" she mumbled nervously. James had instructed her not to speak but she couldn't very well ignore a direct question, could she? Before the doctor could question her further James spoke up with a definite tone of impatience to his voice now.

"Yes, well, anyway, can we move things along? The Board approved us so all the paperwork is in place I trust?"

"Yes, all in place" the doctor muttered before looking up at James, "but… Due to the short notice of this appointment we have a couple of options you will need to decide between".

Isabella glanced up at her husband as she watched his expression harden.

"What options?" he said

"Well, as I am sure you are well aware, our Donors are booked up very far in advance In the case of our particularly successful Donors, the ones producing the higher percentage of fertile offspring, the waiting list can be up to five years" Dr Monroe informed them, Isabella saw James sink back into his chair out of the corner of her eye.

"So, obviously _that_ isn't an option" her husband stated firmly as if the very idea was ridiculous to him, "what other options are there?"

Dr Monroe raised his elbow onto the desk before him, steepling his fingers as he addressed James now.

"The other option is to go for a new Donor Mr Hunter. We have one that was brought into the Reproduction programme about a month ago. He has completed all medical and aptitude testing as required over the last two years and is approved by the Genetic Screening Board, although the full process and training required before he is offered officially as a Donor takes around 6 months so he is not technically available to couples at this time. However, due to your… circumstances.. and the importance of your marriage" he gestured towards Isabella at this point, "the Board have instructed that I offer him to you as an option to avoid the waiting list which I am afraid, is something we cannot change. There would be uproar if a new couple were given priority over those who have been waiting months or years, you understand?"

James didn't respond to the question but sat up a little straighter. Knowing her husband as she did even from their limited interactions outside of the marriage bed, she was well aware that James would most certainly not understand how they could not bypass the waiting list. Isabella's own parentage was something that had made her quite the prized wife and her father had received many applications for her hand when she turned 16 and was of age to be considered after her status as fertile was announced. By the time she had to marry at 18 her father had settled on James Hunter. At the age of 27 he was considered in his prime as a husband and had a very respectable position in society as his father was high ranking member of The Alliance "Citizen Welfare" board, a group of ten men who were tasked with the responsibility of arranging everything from shop rent rates and land tenant taxes to the fortification of the wall and the protection of New York's citizens. His place on the board would pass to his son James when he retired and therefore a fertile line carrying the Hunter name was the family's priority. Isabella's mother's family line had a long history of producing a high percentage of fertile children, the highest of any other in population infact. And, most importantly, they were by far the highest producers of fertile males which made them not only valuable but sought after. The Hunter family had given a huge offering of money, land and property to Isabella's father in order to secure her hand in marriage.

After several moments of silence James sat forward, addressing the doctor once more.

"If we opted for the new Donor, the procedure could take place today?"

"Yes Mr Hunter, we could arrange for Isabella's testing to be fast tracked and the appointment with the Donor to be undertaken this afternoon. And of course, as with all Donor/couple contracts, he would be reserved only for your use until such a time as a pregnancy is confirmed or, if that does not happen, another Donor is chosen, so you would be able to arrange further procedures at your convenience".

Isabella winced slightly at the way in which they spoke. So clinical, as if the joyous creation of life is nothing but a science experiment. She dreamed of being swept away by a handsome young man, like the wonderful heroines in the romance novels she so loved to read.

"So, he would be ours alone? No one else would have access to him?" James questioned.

"Certainly not Mr Hunter. That is one of the reasons for the long waiting times for a Donor, however it has been proven to improve the sperm quality if an individual Donor is not overused, therefore giving a higher success rate for pregnancy, a higher number of fertile offspring and longevity of the Donor's usefulness within The Facility".

James regarded the doctor will a cool, calculating expression on his face while he considered all of the information he had just been given.

"Ok Dr Monroe, tell me more about this Donor".

The doctor tapped on his glass screen and the data was projected in the middle of the desk for Isabella and James to see.

_Donor EC11845_

_Age: 18_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Hair Colour: Brown/Red_

_Height: 6'3_

_IQ: 210_

_Parental Line: Cullen/Masen/Dwyer_

_Physical Fitness Scoring: 96%_

_Expertise: Languages/Arts/Music/Sciences_

_Medical History: Clear – High percentage fertile through Dwyer parental line._

_Health Screening: __**Current**__ – Full testing completed April 2221._

_Sperm Count (per millilitre) – 50 mill. _

Isabella carefully memorised every word. This could be the father of her child. She was under no delusions that she would get to know this man beyond the minimum required, so she wanted to remember all that she could to ensure that she had something to tell her child when the time comes. Isabella's own mother Esme died giving birth to her so she had no memory of her mother, or any opportunity to know anything of her father, something that constantly plagued her mind.

As she scanned through the information, something caught her eye and the question blurted forth before she could bite her tongue.

"Dwyer? Then he is related to me?"

Both men turned to her immediately. James with a steely glare, the doctor regarding her with a passive, emotionless expression.

"Yes, distantly" Dr Monroe answered with a dismissive flick of his hand "the coefficient would be somewhere around 0.174% as Dwyer is a couple of generations back on his line and that Dwyer was only distantly related to Esme Dwyer." he turned his gaze back to James "It is a good match Mr Hunter, he may be unproven, so to speak, but Dwyer on both sides as well as the Cullen line which is your own mothers I believe.. It should bode well."

James took a deep breath in while he contemplated all of the information before exhaling loudly and then addressing the doctor as he stood for a hand shake.

"Very well Dr Monroe, we will go with this one and take a chance" he grinned at the doctor who smiled back before they both sat back down. Isabella knew that his decision to take a risk on this unproven Donor was as much in the hopes that she would soon be with child so that all of Society would be in no doubt as to how quickly they were approved and reaffirm their status, as for their own personal desires to have a child.

"Now Mr Hunter, I shall have my assistant Emily come and take Isabella for the pre-procedure tests while we go through the process and what you can expect and then you will see her again at the appointment".

The men continued chatting amiably while Isabella was promptly led out of the office by Emily. Isabella was a little frustrated she wasn't able to sit in on the rest of their meeting so she could find out what the procedure was. She had no idea what to expect as such things weren't ever discussed. Would she be in the room with the Donor? Would she ever even meet the man? The thought of having a child from a man who she had never met was an uncomfortable one to Isabella. She had so many questions and no answers. She could have asked Emily she supposed, but as ever, her shyness overcame her and she bit her lip to keep the questions from tumbling out.

Emily led her down the bright, winding corridors before finally leading her into a large room which reminded her very much of the room she was taken to on her last visit here when she had undergone the fertility testing. This one was almost identical, but with a large glass shower in the far, left corner of the room. To her right was the medical chair and the table running alongside the wall next to it which Isabella knew contained all manner of medical equipment for undertaking the medical testing that went on in The Facility. The state of the art computer sat ontop of the table, just a small white box with a large glass screen next to it, the same as the one in Dr Monroes office. This screen was linked to The Alliance Central Database by the box. The tests and all results would be automatically added to the database as they were completed.

Isabella knew that her medical history was fairly in depth, all newborns were tested immediately for any illnesses, diseases or any other issues that may affect their development. Over the years a large number of diseases had been cured and so if these were found the cure would be administered immediately. Any children with life threatening diseases that could not be cured would be immediately euthanized. Any others with non-life threatening but incurable diseases would be returned to the parents and they were ultimately given the decision of what to do with them. However, at birth all children – healthy, euthanized, or unhealthy – were logged onto the Central Database for research and records. Only those deemed healthy and suitable were given approval for education. Most fathers of children deemed unhealthy either euthanized the children themselves or they would be handed into the cities orphanages where they would grow up to become the population's lowest ranking workforce, doing the hard physical work required to keep the city running. It was a system that Isabella despised and one which there had been frequent protests and riots about, however no alternative would be considered by The Alliance and therefore nothing had changed. Isabella's greatest fear was that her own child would not be deemed healthy and James would euthanize the child or send it away. Isabella knew she would die herself if her child was taken from her.

Once children had overcome the tests as newborns they would then undertake further IQ, health and physical fitness testing every few years. Education was very closely monitored and all achievements were logged on the Central Database. Isabella's own achievements were that of languages – whilst New York spoke mainly English since the founding countries united after the war, many people worked hard to preserve the history of the great countries that made up their current society, and indeed those that were lost in the War. Isabella spoke over 20 languages, most of them fluently, and was ever looking to learn new languages. She also had a talent for art, she would spend hours painting when the chance arose and many of the artwork decorating her father's home were by her own hand. Her final IQ test, administered at the same time as the fertility testing, came out at 193. Certainly not the highest amongst the gifted population of New York, but nevertheless, one she was proud of.

Today's testing would be to check on her current health and make sure she was in suitable physical condition for pregnancy. She knew that it was the optimum time of course, after she was approved as fertile her cycle had been logged by The Alliance and her husband was given a monthly report so that he could best plan such appointments as today. The testing would be for any minor viruses in her system, even a simple cold which they still had been unable to cure, would be enough to cause the whole appointment to be postponed. There was also a full allergy panel to be done as such things could develop at any time and needed to be monitored and cured where they are found.

Isabella sat back on the chair as Emily reclined it slightly. The nurse was silent as she prepared all of the equipment needed for the series of tests being undertaken. Isabella closed her eyes and winced as the sharp pain of the needle in her arm made her jump as the nurse started to take blood.

It was going to be a long afternoon….


	5. Chapter 5

**Another long chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to you all, – I give you EDWARD!**

**Chapter Five**

After what felt like hours the tests were finally completed and all had come back clear. Isabella sat up as the chair was returned to its sitting position and rubbed gently at the several patches on her arm where Emily had applied the gel that would assist in the skin healing and reduce bruising. Already the pain from the multiple scrapes, pricks and pinches was almost completely gone.

"Right Isabella, time for a quick shower and then you are all ready for your appointment, are you excited?" Emily asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Umm… Nervous mostly…" Isabella muttered, "I had a bath before coming here though."

"Oh, sorry, Facility policy I am afraid, stop the spread of any germs, you know how it is…" Emily stated with a wave of her hand before helping Isabella up from the chair.

After disrobing Isabella was handed a nondescript bottle with the instructions of using it to wash all over. Everywhere. It had a faintly medicinal smell but it wasn't unpleasant. Emily went over to the desk to check the upload of all of the test results onto the Central Database while Isabella went through the long task of removing all of the jewels from her body and hair. When that was finally done she stepped into the shower. The water was hot, too hot to be comfortable really but there was no temperature control, just ON and OFF. Isabella decided to get done quickly and swiftly set about lathering up and thoroughly scrubbing every inch of her skin.

Never one to linger unnecessarily, Isabella was out of the shower and dressed in a white fluffy robe within 15 minutes. Emily came over to her with a smile.

"Right, everything is ready for you, your husband is in the room and the Donor will join you shortly after you go in. If you go through the door" she gestured to a door on the right side of the room near the shower which Isabella hadn't even noticed "and then when you are done you can come back in here to collect your clothes and of course feel free to make use of the shower if you wish".

Before Isabella could focus her mind enough to ask the hundreds of questions that had suddenly popped into it Emily had turned on her heel and was out of the door leaving Isabella stood alone and bemused.

She walked over to the small sink next to the shower and looked at her reflection in the mirror above it. Her hair was still damp as she had only towel dried it. She looked around the room but could see no means of drying it further. With hair as thick as hers it would remain damp for a couple of hours and no doubt end up a tangled, frizzy mess. She sighed heavily. All traces of her carefully applied make up were gone. James would not be pleased but what could she do?

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage she turned towards the door. She stood infront of it, her right hand pressed against the cool, almost glassy texture of the door. She took another deep, calming breath before pushing it open.

The room she entered was not what she expected. She thought there would be another chair but instead there was a bed. The head of it was against the opposite wall, and it was perfectly centred. It was large, but not as large as her own bed at home. There was a large pile of soft, comfortable looking pillows and the sheets were a crisp, clean white. The only other item in the room was the large white sofa that was immediately on her left on which her husband was currently draped. He looked her up and down as she stood there frozen on the spot. She was thoroughly confused.

Suddenly a door opened on the left hand wall and the most beautiful man she had ever seen was escorted into the room by another of the young uniformed women. He stared at Isabella for a long moment before glancing nervously at James where he still sat on the sofa, his left arm draped across the back of it. The woman who had escorted the man turned without a word and left the room. The man moved as if to follow her but the door quickly shut behind her, sealing him in with James and Isabella. He turned back to face Isabella, standing directly across from her. He was stunning, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was dressed simply in a loose fitting white t-shirt and casual white trousers. She noticed that they were only loosely tied at his waist.

No one spoke for a long moment. Isabella and the Donor were staring at each other, both with equally anxious expressions and clearly neither knowing what was supposed to happen now. Isabella had expected the appointment to be little more than a clinical procedure. She hadn't really expected to even meet the Donor so her mind was reeling as she tried to work out what on earth was happening.

James' authoritative tone broke the spell between the two and they both snapped their gazes to him as he spoke.

"Right, let's get on with this then, we don't want to be here all day", he looked to his wife with raised eyebrows, clearly expecting her to do something. She looked back at him with wide eyes. Several times she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Oh for Christ's sake…." James muttered before sitting up straighter, "both of you take your clothes off" he demanded.

Isabella eyes immediately went to the man across from her. He was already looking at her and she saw his throat bob as he swallowed nervously. Neither made a move to undress, both obviously equally frozen in place.

With an angry growl James stood up and quickly closed the distance between himself and Isabella. "NOW!" he shouted at her and grabbed at the fastening on her robe, she automatically shrank away from his anger expecting a blow. He pulled her back towards him by the robe, quickly untied it and stripped it from her shoulders leaving her completely naked before both men – one a complete stranger, the other not much better than a stranger to her.

James sat back down on the sofa, discarding the robe next to him before turning to the Donor and gesturing him to remove his close with an impatient wave of his hand. The young man looked back to Isabella who was covering her naked breasts as best she could with her arms, she could feel the blush she was currently sporting spreading down her neck and chest and felt thoroughly humiliated by the situation and her husband.

She watched as the man took a deep breath before swiftly removing the t-shirt, exposing his glorious torso to her. She was lean like James though had more defined muscles. His chest was completely hairless, but her eyes were drawn to the trail of dark red-brown hair on his lower stomach leading down between his narrow hips and under the waistband of the trousers he wore. Realising where her eyes were going she guiltily looked back up to his face and was surprised to find a very small, amused smile on his lips. They locked gazes again but the moment was soon interrupted by James clearing his throat and telling the man to hurry up again. The Donor didn't hesitate as he quickly removed his trousers. Isabella couldn't help it. Her eyes immediately shot down and she managed to quickly supress the gasp that threatened to burst forth. He was beautiful. All over. His cock stood half erect already, much to her surprise, and it was large and thick. Much larger than James. She and James had consummated their marriage on their wedding night and her husband had visited her bed a number of times in the six months they had been married, usually when he was drunk and overtaken by lust. He generally sated his desires with the household staff or the whores at the Cities brothels so she rarely had to fulfil her wifely duties, but when she did it was always quick, rough and painful. Isabella felt the panic rising inside her; if James could hurt her with what he had, this man would undoubtedly cause her a lot of pain!

She found herself unconsciously stepping back, away from both men, her eyes still locked with the Donor. She saw concern cross his expression as a small frown appeared and he took a hesitant step towards her. Steeling herself, she straightened her back, head high and stepped towards her with more confidence that she felt right now. They met in the middle of the room, almost directly infront of James. There was about a foot of distance between them and they both paused as if trying to work out how to proceed. Slowly, not wanting to startle her, the man raised his hand and placed it gently upon her hip, his thumb slowly stroking the silky flesh there. Their eyes were still locked together, she had yet to see him glance down to look at her body as she still attempted to cover her breasts. Did he not find her attractive? Was he wanting to get this over as quickly as possible without thinking too much about it?

Before her mind could spiral down all the possibilities James was suddenly there, standing entirely too close next to both of them. The Donor immediately dropped his hand and took a step away, the movement catching James' attention and his eyes shot to the younger man before dropping down to take in his now almost fully erect cock. With a smirk he reached out and fisted the Donor's cock, eliciting a shocked gasp from the man who clearly was not expecting any interaction with Isabella's husband. Isabella herself was shocked that James had just done that, she wasn't sure how to react but couldn't stop her eyes dropping down as she watched her husband jerk the man's cock with firm, rough pulls.

"On the bed Isabella" James instructed, not taking his eyes off the cock that was now fully erect in his hands.

Isabella scurried away from the confusing display and moved onto the bed, sitting on the edge.

"In the middle, on your back" James looked up at her as he gave her further instructions. She did as he told her, lying with her head against the soft pillows, her entire body nervously tensed, her arms still over her chest. She watched as James led the Donor over to her left side, his hand still on the man's cock. James looked down at her and frowned, "arms at your sides Isabella".

Isabella did as instructed, watching as both men's eyes flashed to her exposed breasts. She heard a strangled groan come from the young man and watched as his eyes were glued to her breasts while James stood next to him, hand on his cock, squeezing gently but no longer stroking him.

James smirked at Isabella before turning to address the Donor. The man's eyes immediately shot away from Isabella's breasts and up to meet James, he looked terrified, whether by the whole situation or because of how he was staring at Isabella, she wasn't sure.

"You ever fucked a woman before boy?" James questioned. The Donor shook his head. "Its easy, you stick your cock between her legs, right here", he let go of the Donor's cock and forced Isabella's legs apart before shoving his hand between them, his fingers forcing their way inside her and making her cry out at the slight pain the intrusion caused. She closed her eyes, willing for the ordeal to be over soon. "And then…" James continued "you shove it in and out a few times til you feel like your balls are going to explode and when you do, you pump that cum right up her cunt for me, ok kid?"

Isabella's eyes popped open at the shocking language her husband used. She saw the same shock on the donors face. Such vulgar language was not often used by people of their position, certainly not in public, and she hated her husband referring to her in that way. James withdrew his hand, slapping the Donor lightly on the ass before sauntering over to the sofa again where he sat, before calling out again impatiently.

"Come on! Get on with it!"

The Donor looked down at Isabella before lifting his knee and setting it on the bed next to her. His cock bobbed with the movement, slightly hitting against his stomach. He reached his left hand out and Isabella could see it shaking as he placed in gently on her belly. Wanting to make this experience easier for him, and realising that she was indeed the more experienced of the two but easily able to remember her own first time only a few months ago, she placed her hand over his on her belly, squeezing gently. His eyes locked with hers and she gave him a small smile she hoped was reassuring. He returned the smile before climbing fully onto bed next to her. His hand clenched slightly against her belly and Isabella saw the man's eyes again return to her breasts. He seemed mesmerised by them.

"Whats your name?" she asked quietly so James wouldn't be able to hear.

"Edward Masen" he responded equally quietly.

The Masen line was well known. Many Masen's had sat on The Alliance Boards over the generations, and their ancestry could be traced right back to one of The Alliance founders, Carlisle Masen. He was supposedly a doctor from England specialising in fertility when the war started. He had been the one to first announce the fertility issues caused by the virus.

"Hi Edward," Isabella smiled, "I am Bella".

She didn't know why she told him her nickname, not used since the innocence of childhood when position and power and responsibility was not even a consideration. But, it seemed right. She didn't want to hear him call her Isabella. He would, God willing, be the father of her child. She wanted him and him alone to know the real Isabella, even only in this one small way. It felt right.

"Beautiful" he responded quietly, almost reverently as his eyes trailed down to her chest, lingering there again before moving further down.

Mustering her courage, Isabella guided his hand that was still on her belly higher, encouraging him to cup her left breast. She felt his hand squeeze her breast gently and she took her hand away, placing it on his thigh that was pressed against her own. His leg was firm, muscular and felt strong beneath her hands. She had the overwhelming urge to run her hands all over his beautiful body but she knew that was inappropriate. She gasped as she felt Edwards thumb brush over her nipple, the sensation causing her bud to tighten to a hard, sensitive peak. She saw his cock twitch in reaction as he continued to slowly circle his thumb over her nipple before moving to the other one and repeating the same circular motion, eliciting the same reaction from Isabella. Heat flooded her body like she had never felt before and focused on that spot between her legs. James had never paid much attention to her body and foreplay was unheard of between them. If he bothered to undress her before bedding her, he would grip her breast tightly in his hands, squeezing them savagely as he pounded into her. She would be left bruised and sore, in more than one place, the following day. Edwards touch was soft, gentle and was having the most unexpected effect on her body. As if on instinct alone he lowered his head, capturing her left peak between his lips as he continued rolling the other between his thumb and finger. Isabella moaned loudly as Edward closed his lips tightly around her nipple, flicking his hot, wet tongue over the peak. She grabbed at his head, anchoring him to her as he continued to lick and suck at her nipple, she heard a soft groan from him, a sound of pure pleasure she recognised from her experience with her husband.

When Edward moved his head to her other nipple Isabella reached down to grasp his cock in her hand, wanting to give him some of the pleasure he was giving her. He moaned loudly as she closed her hand firmly around his shaft and slightly bit into her nipple, whether on purpose or not she didn't know, but the pleasure and pain caused that heat to ignite in her body again, spreading from her breast and again focusing as a pleasurable but agonising tingle between her legs. She arched her back, forcing her breast into his eager mouth as he latched on with even more enthusiasm as she stroked firmly but gently down his hard cock. As her strokes increased so did his enthusiasm and she soon felt his hand edging down her body, trailing over the soft, creamy flesh of her stomach, his fingers playing briefly with the small thatch of hair on her mound before dipping lower. Her legs opened automatically as Edward ran his fingers up and down her moist lips. She hadn't realised she was wet down there, she had never had that reaction with James and was embarrassed, but that feeling was quickly forced out of her mind as Edward gently eased one finger into her, letting out a low, guttural moan as he did. Her hand unconsciously tightened on his cock, squeezing him and he couldn't help but think of how her beautiful body would feel squeezing his cock that way. He nearly came from the thought alone.

He lifted his head from her breast, moving up to kiss her neck, trailing his kisses up to her ear where he spoke in a husky whisper as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her tight wetness.

"If you continue torturing my cock like that I fear I am going to spill my seed all over the sheets".

He dropped his head onto the pillow next to her head as Isabella let out a startled laugh and removed her hand from his cock. She rested it on his side before running her fingers up and over the ridged muscles of his abdominals. She felt the muscles shiver under her touch and he groaned again, turning his head slightly to place a gentle kiss under her ear as he eased another finger into her and curled them slightly, the pressure hitting a spot inside of her that had her arching off the bed, her breasts pressed firmly to his chest and he took advantage, snaking his free arm under her back and holding her to him.

He continued to move his fingers in and out of her slowly, curling them each time he pushed in, hitting that spot over and over. She knew he hadn't had sex before but it was clear that he knew at least something about bedding a woman. Her mind absently wondered if the doctors at The Facility gave Donors lessons on how to please a woman in bed before they were offered to couple, something like the whores in the brothels who James had once announced drunkenly to Isabella could come and teach her how to fuck like a real woman. She was pulled abruptly from those unpleasant thoughts when Edwards thumb pressed firmly against her nub, rubbing in a tight circle as he continued to stroke slowly into her. Pleasure shot through her, so quickly it took her by surprise and she cried out loudly as she clutched at him, her arms gripping around his shoulders and she bit down hard onto his shoulder before she could stop herself. Her orgasm had taken her by surprise, she had never felt one before and it had rocked through her body before she realised what it was. Her whole body shivered with aftershocks as Edward withdrew his hand and sat back slightly. She saw his hand disappear down to his cock where he ran his fingers over it, spreading her wetness over him there. The sight was so erotic to her she couldn't help the blush that flooded her skin. She looked up to Edwards face to find him looking down at her, a small smile on his lips and an unreadable expression on his face. He laid her back against the bed and brought his hand from her back up to her face, gently stroking a few unruly strands of hair behind her ear.

"So beautiful…" he murmured so quietly she wasn't even sure she had truly heard the words.

"That was all very erotic but can we please get on with the fucking".

Edwards eyes closed and he exhaled angrily, clearly annoyed by James' loud demand. Isabella had almost forgotten he was there. She lifted her head, looking around Edward's body to see James where he was still sat on the sofa. His trousers were open and his cock was out, he still had his hand fisted around it, clearly enjoying the show. Isabella felt an irrational wave of anger go through her. This was a private moment, between her and Edward. This wonderful man who had shown her more care and gentleness than she had ever experienced in her 19 years. But of course, that was insane. They were here to get pregnant and she knew that James had every right to witness the conception, even if it felt uncomfortable to her right now, during the act itself.

She rested back against the pillows and ran her hand up over Edward's chest, trailing her fingertips lightly over the hard muscles there as she tried to bring his focus back to her. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her fingertips.

"Its ok" she said quietly with a small smile.

Edward surprised her by leaning down and taking her lips with his own. She had only kissed a man on her wedding day and she felt she was doing a very sloppy job with this passionate exchange but Edward didn't seem to care, bringing one hand up to cup her jaw, tilting her head as he gently probed her lips with his tongue. The unexpected sensation had her gasping and he took the opportunity to press his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers with his own and the feeling was one of the most erotic things Isabella could ever imagine, even more so than when he had just had his fingers inside her!

He continued kissing her as he moved himself, positioning his legs between Isabella's so that the head of his cock brushed deliciously against her slick heat. He lifted his head, pulling his lips from hers as he guided himself to her entrance. She could feel him trembling from nerves and gave him another small smile and then, looking into her eyes, he slipped inside her in a swift thrust. They moaned together, Edward dropping his head to Bella's chest as she closed her eyes at the exquisite feeling of him inside her. There was no pain, just the intense feeling of him filling her completely. It felt perfect. It felt right.

Edward paused for several moments, breathing heavily and trying to get himself under control, not wanting to blow his load immediately. When he had control of himself he pulled back slowly, almost all the way out before thrusting firmly back into her heat, he moaned again, the feel of her body gripping him so tightly was the most erotic pleasure he could ever imagine. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He pushed his hands under Bella's back, lifting her slightly off the mattress as he gripped her shoulders, holding her body tightly against him as he pounded into her repeatedly, his thrusts becoming rough and erratic as he neared his climax. Bella was moaning in his ear, clinging as tightly to him as he was to her so Edward was fairly sure he wasn't causing her pain. His climax came upon him too quickly, his balls tightening as his pleasure burst forth and his spilled himself deep inside her, his cock buried to the hilt in her beautiful body.

Bella held Edward to her, unable to let go of him as his body jerked with the aftershock of his orgasm. She vaguely registered the sound of James reaching his own orgasm from behind them, the sound like a stuck pig to her ears after the beautiful moaning pleasure of the man currently buried inside her body. She never wanted to let him go and she couldn't understand these feelings. She could hear his breath slowly coming back to normal as they stayed pressed tightly together, holding each other so close, not wanting to let this moment end. Finally Edward lifted his head, tilting it so he could speak into her ear.

"Thank you Bella" he murmured quietly before pressing a lingering kiss against her jaw as his hold on her tightened, squeezing her to his chest. She tightened her own hold on him and she felt tears stinging in her eyes, although she couldn't explain why. Her emotions were out of control.

She heard the sound of a toilet flush and James appeared out of a small ensuite bathroom Isabella hadn't noticed in the corner of the room near the door Edward had entered by. She immediately tensed up as he walked towards the bed, shoving himself back into his trousers and zipping up. Edward must have felt the change in Isabella's body as with one final squeeze and a sigh he pulled himself away from her and slipped out of her body. Isabella immediately felt the loss of him, both his cock inside her and his body against her. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and fall asleep in his arms and she couldn't understand her irrational thoughts. Edward pulled himself up to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was sat with his back to James. His head hung and he looked almost defeated.

"That was hot" James laughed as he smirked down at his wife who was slowly sitting up, again attempting to cover her breasts, "I have alerted the staff so they will come to take the Donor away. Get dressed quickly and meet me at the Reception Isabella. I have somewhere to be tonight and after that, Jesus…." He exhaled on a laugh, "I need to squeeze in a fuck somewhere while I am out… Might have to find myself a tight little virgin to bring home…"

Isabella's entire body felt cold as her husband laughed, slapped her thigh then turned to walk out the door. After all they had been through today he was just going to go out, get drunk and fuck some random whore. She realised then that she hated her husband, truly hated him. He didn't deserve to be a father, he was a spoilt, nasty, cruel man. For a second the thought that the infertility plaguing the human race was a punishment from God flashed through her mind. She immediately felt guilty as she knew there must be many, many good men who were unable to have children. But, all the high positioned husbands she had ever met, the infertile men lucky enough to have an important family or business that enabled them to be approved for one of the limited fertile women in the city were the same as James. Their wives were status symbols. As were their children. Fathers didn't raise their children, not really. Isabella had only really seen her father at public functions, or the once weekly meeting she would have in his office where she would have to report, and demonstrate all the new things she had achieved that week. With a sinking feeling in her stomach the realisation came to Isabella that she didn't want that for her child. She wanted to give her baby a better life than what she had, and a father who would love him like children used to have as her novels spoke of. She dreamed of a life such as in her favourite pre-war books where the man and woman married for love, not for duty, and children were born and raised with love. That didn't exist anymore.

Isabella watched silently as her husband left the room without a second glance back at her. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she breathed in a shuddering, sobbing breath. Edward must have heard as his head immediately swung round to look at her and the look of pain in his eyes nearly took Isabella's breath away. He moved as if to comfort her but before he could reach out to her the door opened and the same woman who had delivered Edward to the room marched over to the bed, sparing Isabella a brief glance before looking quickly away. Isabella wondered what the woman thought may have happened in the room to reduce her to tears. The woman stopped next to Edward and unfolded the robe she held in her arms, holding it out for him to put on. He looked at Isabella again, clearly wanting to comfort her but unsure what to do. Isabella pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead onto her knees. Her hair fell around her face in a dark curtain, effectively shutting the world out.

Isabella heard rather than saw as Edward rose from the bed and pulled the robe on. She could hear one set of footsteps walk back across the room and the door being opened. She pulled in another shuddering breath and her body trembled with the effort of trying to keep her sobs under control. A few moments of silence followed before she felt a gentle hand stroke through her hair, tucking a thick chunk behind her ear to expose a small part of her face. Edwards hand stroked down her hair to her shoulder where he squeezed gently.

"Bella…." His voice was a pained whisper.

She lifted her head slightly and turned to look at him. She could see he was about to speak again but was interrupted by the woman impatiently calling him from the door. Donor. That is what they call him. No name. No identity. Isabella's heart broke a little bit for this sweet man. Edward ran his hand from her shoulder, down her arm to her hand where it gripped her leg. He pulled it away and brought it to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on her fingertips, exactly as he had done earlier. He looked into her eyes as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it and backing away from the bed and walking to the door. Isabella's eyes followed him across the room and he paused before exiting, turning back to give her a sad smile which she found herself unable to return. The woman gently shoved Edward through the door and followed behind him. Bella kept her eyes glued to the door after it shut and she heard the lock engage. She sat for several minutes staring at the door. Her mind running wild, half hoping Edward would come back through and hold her and tell her that everything would be ok, that her life didn't have to be like this. And half wondering how on earth she was going to live like this anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Isabella's life returned to normal when she and James went back home. He continued being the mostly absent husband she was used to. He would show up to take her to public functions, proudly displaying her on his arm and gushing to all who would list about how _he_ had been approved and that they were working on getting pregnant as if it was some great achievement on his part.

Isabella was unsure how things would work with their Donor agreement now. Would James keep taking her back every day until she was pregnant or was there an agreed agenda for these things?

It had been two weeks and they had not returned. After much deliberation, Isabella finally plucked up the courage to ask Renee one evening as she was brushing Isabella's hair in front of the fire in her bedroom, drying it before she went to sleep. It was something Isabella was quite capable of doing herself with her hairdryer, but Renee had looked after her since she was a young child and both women had considered that to be one of their favourite things to do. Renee knew that Isabella had been somewhat depressed since her visit to The Facility and was doing all she could to help comfort the young woman she considered a daughter.

Finally, Isabella spoke up, her voice quiet and her words halting and stuttered.

"Um.. Renee… I, um, wanted to ask you something. If you don't mind of course. I-I mean… if you do… its ok…." Isabella bit her lip, a nervous gesture Renee recognised from when she was a small child. She placed the brush onto the table next to the chair and turned Isabella so she was facing her instead of away from her. Isabella kept her eyes downcast, her teeth worrying her lip. Renee took Isabella's hands between her own and watched as Isabella's head snapped up, their eyes meeting and the anxiety in the young woman's features pained Renee.

"You can ask me anything sweetheart… you know that", she smiled reassuringly, "I hate to see you so down like you are at the moment, what is worrying you?"

Isabella looked back down into her lap as she answered.

"I was just not sure with… well, with Ed.. I mean, with the Donor situation.. um… James hasn't mentioned it again. Will he take me back or…?" she let the sentence trail off, not sure how to ask what she needed to and embarrassed by her question, "I'm sorry Renee… it's just, I know you looked after my mother and she went through it so I thought…."

Isabella's voice trailed off after it had become gradually quieter as she spoke. Renee squeezed Isabella's hands between her own and the gesture reminded Isabella so much of Edward that she sucked in a shuddering breath as traitor tears threatened behind her eyes. Her thoughts had been of Edward constantly. And of her situation. But mostly of Edward. She couldn't help wondering if he was with other women. The doctor had told James that he wouldn't be but how do they know that's true? The thought of Edward with another woman made her both sick to her stomach and fuming in a jealous rage. He was _hers_! Or at least, he should be. She knew that in her heart now.

"That's quite ok honey, I know it's confusing for you without your mother to help you through it" Renee started in a gentle tone. "It depends on a lot of things I imagine, Lord James' schedule I suppose, he has been away so much these last few weeks.. and there is no point going if you can't get pregnant of course" Renee raised her eyebrows as Isabella flushed scarlet, intrigued by the reaction in the young woman, "I suppose maybe your husband wants to see if you are with child after your first appointment. It is a costly thing each time he takes you there so there is no point if you have already got with child…"

Renee stroked her hand along Isabella's hair in a motherly gesture as Isabella raised her head to look at her.

"He has to pay?"

"Of course angel" Renee laughed "how do you think they fund The Facility?"

"I hadn't thought of that…" and James certainly hadn't believed it necessary to share such information Isabella thought bitterly.

"Well, it is not for you to worry about, that's your husband concern. If he wants the gift of a child he will pay for the privilege. But, either way, the doctor will see you soon I suppose, they should be able to tell if you are pregnant now, or very soon. If you are then the whole of society will celebrate and we will treat you and your little bundle like the treasure you are" Renee smiled adoringly down at Isabella who couldn't suppress a smile at the thought of her very own little baby. He would have Edward's vivid green eyes, she could already see it. "And, if you're not…" Renee continued "then you will go back to The Facility…"

Isabella's face immediately fell blank, raising Renee's concern again. She kept her voice quiet and soothing as she spoke again.

"Isabella… when you saw the Donor…. Did anything… unpleasant… happen?" Isabella eyes met Renee's and the look of shock in them concerned her "you can tell me honey. I haven't heard of anything happening like that at The Facility but the only screening they really care about with those men from what I have heard is whether they can produce babies or not…. I swear to God if that Donor hurt you I will hunt him down-"

"No!" Isabella interrupted quickly, "no Renee, I promise there was nothing like that. He was a lovely man. He was very… gentle" Isabella flushed again and Renee smiled "It was a little awkward for sure, I mean.. James was there watching and stuff but no Ed… I mean, the Donor… he was very kind…"

"And handsome I bet?" Renee questioned with a laugh in her voice.

"Well… I mean… I suppose… I don't…." Isabella trailed off, unsure how to answer and Renee laughed,

"My sweet Isabella… you deserve a kind man. I know your husband isn't always the most attentive but, the Donor.. Sweetheart… you mustn't get too attached, you know that don't you?"

Renee's concern was clear in her voice and Isabella knew she was right. Edward was a Donor. Nothing more. He was stuck in The Facility until he was too old to have any more babies. She wondered, not for the first time, what happened to the men there once they were too old to produce healthy babies anymore… She didn't like to think too hard on that.

"Of course Renee, he was just a sweet man. I have never met one before!"

Both women laughed at that but the concern still lingered in Renee's eyes. Isabella was her daughter, in her heart if not by blood and she couldn't bear to see her Bella suffer a broken heart as she inevitably would if she got too attached. It happened of course. Isabella's own mother had grown to have a fondness for her Donor. Nothing so concerning as Isabella's apparent feelings, but enough to anger Charles Swan for sure. Husbands only seem to value their wives when they feel another man may want them, or so it would appear to a husbandless woman like Renee.

With Isabella on her mind, as always, she tucked the young woman into her bed with a soft kiss on her forehead, and said a silent prayer that things would get better for her Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Less than one week later Isabella was walking through the market in the centre of town. She spent a time selecting some new fruits and foreign delicacies she wanted to try and perused the wide range of beautiful jewellery on offer. Tucked in the back of a box of handmade jewellery Isabella spotted something that she grabbed at greedily knowing she would be buying this treasure even if it cost every penny she and James had.

A young girl stepped forward, smiling at Isabella. She could tell the lady before her was wealthy and she knew she could get a good price for the simple ring, but the lady looked so sweet, so genuine, she was hesitant to ask too much. Her mistress would be angry if she didn't ask a sensible price though…

"This is just… it's perfect" Isabella smiled at the young girl.

"Its emerald Miss. Very rare now. I made it myself".

Isabella grinned at the young girl, holding the simple silver ring in front of her. The small jewel caught the sunlight and sparkled. The colour was exactly the same as Edward's eyes. Perfection.

"It is a beautiful ring. I must have it, how much is it?" she asked.

"Well… like I said.. it's a rare gem Miss…" she sighed, knowing the ring cost less than ten coins to make, even though the emerald was indeed rare, it was also small, "I couldn't take less than fifty coins for it".

Isabella smiled and let out an excited squeal, she had just spent more than that on a small basket of exotic coconuts! She called Jessica forward, and took the small purse from the other woman, counting out six stacks of ten small gold coins.

"I will take it! Here, fifty for the ring" she counted out the five stacks of gold into the girls outstretched hands before handing over the final one "and these are for your wonderful craftsmanship sweetheart".

The girl grinned happily and quickly stashed the gold in her pockets before thanking the kind Lady who barely glanced up at her, unable to pull her eyes away from the gleaming stone on her new ring as she pushed it onto her index finger of her right hand and held it out, wiggling her fingers as she continued grinning.

Isabella started walking away, remembering that she had somewhere to go and quickly. Jessica was soon at her side, Renee trailing behind as she looked over all of the market stalls for anything that may be useful in the Lord and Lady's home.

"I cannot believe you spent sixty coins on that hideous, tacky ring Isabella" Jessica hissed in Isabella's ear.

"It is not hideous or tacky, it is beautiful" Isabella responded with conviction.

Jessica huffed in response but didn't argue, merely walked a half step ahead of her Mistress, something which generally was not acceptable amongst the upper classes. Isabella was too busy smiling down at her beautiful gem to even notice.

Before long the women had arrived at the small house on the far side of town and Renee rang the bell for Isabella. Today she would find out if she was expecting a child or not, hence the visit to the Doctor. James had been genuinely irritated to be unable to join her, instead his father had called him away for business. It had given Isabella the opportunity to spend some time shopping however, and she had been given strict instructions that the doctor must inform James of the result immediately.

The door was quickly answered and Isabella followed the Doctors maid inside while Renee and Jessica remained out in the market. They would be continuing with their shopping and would return when Isabella contacted them to say she was done.

The maid instructed Isabella to make herself comfortable on the large couch in the Doctors waiting room as he was with another patient and would be several minutes. It was more like an opulent living room with a roaring fire and modern, slick white furniture. It reminded her of The Facility.

Isabella was so nervous to get the results. Part of her desperately wanted a baby of her own, someone to love and cuddle and comfort. But another part of her that she had been frantically trying to force down out of her mind was hoping that she wasn't pregnant. If the result was negative then she would get to see Edward again. If she was pregnant, she may never see him again. She couldn't bear that thought. Thankfully a distraction presented itself in two of the Doctors young house maids as they moved around in the entrance hall outside the opened door. They were speaking in hushed voices but she could make out the gist of the conversation. Apparently the household was in turmoil after two of the staff had disappeared a couple of nights ago. The young women had theories ranging from a torrid love affair causing the two young men to leave to be together outside the city – something strictly forbidden amongst staff in most houses belonging to those of Position, to the men being abducted by farm owners to work the land outside the wall. As the two ladies moved into the waiting room to dust the surfaces they spotted Isabella.

"Good afternoon my Lady" one said. Isabella smiled at her and nodded her acknowledgement before speaking.

"I'm sorry ladies, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.. But did two men really disappear from here?" the women both looked at her, alarmed.

"I am sorry my Lady, we shouldn't have been gossiping about such things, please don't tell the Lord Doctor!" her eyes pleaded with Isabella who smiled reassuringly.

"Of course I won't tell! I am just intrigued.. I mean, if they chose to escape outside of New York, over the wall.. Well, surely they would die? It's just barren land beyond the farms isn't it? That's why those who commit crimes are sentenced to exile beyond the city after all, it is considered a death sentence!"

The women exchanged a glance before the braver of the two spoke up again, stepping closer and lowering her voice.

"It depends who you believe… Some say that the whole of what-was-America is dead except for the farms surrounding the city. But others… well" she glanced up as if to check they were still alone, "a man I spoke to, he brings spices and fruits from the Caribbean islands… he.. well.. he said that it's not all dead. Some of the world has recovered and it is green and beautiful, and even some of the animals have survived! He said he saw cows! Can you imagine that?" her face lit up in excitement, cows had long since considered to be extinct as one of the large number of animals wiped out during the war or when the virus jumped species. Goats remained, and some camels. That's where all dairy products came from.

Isabella smiled at the young woman. She longed to go beyond the wall, to see what was out there. Ever since she was a young child she had wanted to see. She and Jessica had often invented fanciful adventures in their minds where they would leave New York and venture to new worlds beyond the wall where they would see Elephants and Lions and Tigers and all manner of wonderful animals they had only ever seen in ancient pictures.

Before Isabella could respond the door opened and Dr Phoenix stepped out, calling her in. She smiled at the two women as she walked over to him, and he gestured her to walk into the office ahead of him.

Dr Phoenix was a young man, not much older than James and devastatingly handsome. He was her physician at James' insistence as they were good friends. It always made her uncomfortable talking about her private issues with him but he had never been anything but professional. He smiled at her as he sat behind his desk, such a contrast to Dr Monroe's office, this one was white and bright and sparsely decorated. Just a desk with two seats on one side, one of which Isabella lowered herself into, a comfortable sofa was pushed up against the wall to the left, and behind Dr Phoenix chair was a large window looking out onto a pretty, but small courtyard garden. A doctor's salary didn't afford much unfortunately, not unless they worked at The Facility she supposed.

"Lovely to see you again Isabella" Dr Phoenix smiled at her and she returned the gesture, "so, how have you been feeling? Any problems at all?"

"No" Isabella responded "nothing unusual at all."

"Well, no point dragging it out I suppose" Dr Phoenix said as he stood and picked up the needle Isabella hadn't noticed lying on his desk, "I just need to take a little bit of blood and we will know whether you are with child or not".

Isabella nodded, biting her lip nervously. Dr Phoenix moved to perch on the desk in front of her, pulling a small handheld computer next to him. He pressed a button and after a second the tiny screen as the top of the machine flashed green and beeped. He took Isabella's hand, turning it palm up, and before she realised what he was going to do he had pricked the end of her finger, the one adorned with her new ring, with the sharp needle. She didn't feel the sting until after he had removed the needle and inserted it into a small slot at the bottom of the computer. The screen flashed green repeatedly while Dr Phoenix grabbed a tissue, holding it to Isabella's finger before returning her hand to her. She held the tissue in place, although there appeared to be very little blood.

They both sat in tense silence while the computer analysed Isabella's blood. It gave one loud, long beep and Dr Phoenix sighed.

"Not pregnant I am afraid Isabella…"

She let out a long breath of air she wasn't aware she had been holding. She wasn't sure whether she was devastated or elated at the news. Right now she just felt numb.

"It was right at the end of the optimum time last time you visited The Facility, it was the earliest they could fit you in for the new Donor. I recommend returning and maybe visiting each day for a week or so, just to be sure… It will be expensive but I know James is anxious to get his baby." Dr Phoenix stood, returning to the other side of the desk as he removed the needle from the computer and disposed of it. He was clearly expecting Isabella to leave then but a thought had popped into her head and as so often happens to Isabella, her mouth released it without her brain giving permission.

"Um… What about if he.. I mean, the Donor… what if he stayed with us for that week, in the house? And then James wouldn't have to rearrange his schedule and the cost of all the people at The Facility and stuff…"

Isabella trailed off thinking how stupid she had been to even raise the question, it was ridiculous! The Facility would never allow it..

"Well, it has been done in the past…"

Or, maybe they would.

"You would need to have James arrange it, there is all sorts of red tape to go through but yes, it does give a much higher chance of pregnancy as the Donor is available 24/7 of course. Though, it is hardly any cheaper Isabella" Dr Phoenix laughed. "It is a good idea. I will contact James immediately with the results and suggest it to him."

Dr Phoenix had already made the call to James' handheld by the time Isabella had reached the door. She heard her husband's anxious voice answer but didn't wait around to listen to the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

By that evening it had all been arranged. James had contacted his father who had immediately contacted The Facility. Isabella didn't know or care how much it was costing, but she did know that Edward was coming to her home, tomorrow. He would be arriving tomorrow afternoon and the household was frantically preparing for his arrival.

Isabella would have to go over to Dr Phoenix again first thing in the morning for her tests before The Facility would agree to release Edward into her home. Dr Phoenix had rearranged his other appointments to fit her in as a favour to James, and the results would immediately be uploaded onto the Central Database and notified to Dr Monroe who would contact James to confirm the arrangements.

The Facility had already sent over a list of acceptable foods for Edward, which Isabella thought was a very bland and boring diet indeed, as well as instructions such as his mandatory exercise regime, medication schedule (he had to take endless vitamins and preventative medicines) and an outline of what items he would be supplied with. Apparently Edward was only allowed to use Facility issued bedding, clothing, shoes, hygiene products, certain foods and water. The list was exhaustive so when James had handed it to his wife to arrange, Isabella had immediately called for Renee and they sat down and went through it all together.

James had made it clear that he didn't care about the minor details and had left all but the organisation of Edward's physical arrival in their home up to his wife. Therefore, under the guise of having Edward in the closest possible proximity for ease of access to the Donor, Isabella had instructed the household staff to strip the large bedroom next to her own of the few furnishings it had, and replaced it with the large wooden bed from one of the many spare rooms as well as a large wardrobe and a writing desk. As a last thought she decided to add a small bookcase with a selection of books from the library she had brought from her father's house – she chose a variety from the ancient classics like Shakespeare and Jane Austin, to modern medical texts, history texts and some crime and science fiction novels that her father had enjoyed. The room was still fairly sparse, but comfortable and with its own small bathroom. She hoped Edward would be happy with it.

Isabella hadn't admitted the real reason she had chosen that room, which was intended to be turned into a nursery for her child when it arrives. The room was linked to her own with an adjoining door, allowing access between the two bedrooms without the need to walk into the hallway which, it seemed, always seemed to have some member of the household walking along it. James' room was situated at the opposite side of the house. Isabella knew he had intentionally done this so that he could have all the affairs he desired without his wife's knowledge, not that such knowledge would ever stop him. But, he sold it to her in the guise of it being ideal for her having the nursery in the adjoining room. Isabella never questioned it, glad to have some privacy on "her" side of the house where none of the other rooms were occupied.

After an exhausting day making arrangements Isabella gratefully fell into bed that night after checking for the millionth time that Renee was sure she was happy with The Facility strict menu requirements amongst other things. Renee laughed, assuring Bella again that she was and wished her a good night.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay with this and I realise it is a short chapter but I am in the process of tweaking the end of the story (we are nearly there!) so I will try to get it finished up and all remaining chapters posted this week but please bear with me as I keep changing how far I want to go with it so I may end up writing a couple more chapters to finish it off a bit better :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Isabella awoke the next morning feeling thoroughly exhausted after an awful night's sleep where her dreams were haunted by green eyes and soft touches. She was excited and nervous about having Edward in her home. A part of her was worried that it wouldn't happen, something would go wrong. Maybe Isabella wouldn't pass her tests this morning, or James would decide the expense was too much, or The Facility would change their mind.

She was in somewhat of a daze as she bathed that morning and barely responded to Renee and Jessica's questions as they dressed and prepared her for the day. She was in a rich red dress this time with diamond and ruby jewellery. Jessica snatched at Isabella's hand intending to remove the emerald ring from her finger which clashed horrible with the rubies, but Isabella suddenly snapped to awareness, yanking her hand back and pulling her fingers into a tight fist as though worried her ladies would try to force the ring from her finger. She managed a mumbling response about how she wanted to wear it for good luck, for the tests, which Jessica seemed to buy. Renee regarded Isabella with sharp eyes, but said nothing.

The tests went slowly and painfully as they had at The Facility. But the results were good. Dr Phoenix uploaded them immediately on the Central Database and Isabella rushed back to her home knowing that it would only be a couple of hours before Edward arrived if all went to plan.

A short time later the communication panel on the wall of the kitchen where she was hovering over Renee and the cook as she was sorting through a new arrival of Facility-approved fruits and vegetable alerted Isabella to an incoming communication from James. She quickly accepted the communication and his face appeared on the screen sitting at his desk at his father's office within The Alliance headquarters. He looked frazzled and for one of the few times since she had known her husband, she acknowledged the fact that while he was a spoilt brat, he did, on occasion, work hard.

"Isabella. Dr Monroe has called to say that all is going ahead and the Donor will be arriving around 2pm" James rushed out quickly. "I have so much to be dealing with at work.. Abductions or escapes.. I don't know" he muttered, more to himself than his wife, "anyway, I will be late home tonight and then there are important meetings tomorrow Isabella. I may be away for a couple of days. I am leaving the Donor as your responsibility and I will not be happy if The Facility reports that he is returned in less than the perfect condition he is delivered, understand?" he said sternly.

His tone made Isabella's hackles rise, they discussed Edward as though he were an object, a commodity, not a human being with feelings and dreams and wishes… But, in the purpose of keeping the peace she merely smiled charmingly and assured James that she would put utmost care into ensuing "the Donor" was appropriately kept and made the expected noise about how disappointed she was that James wouldn't be around for a few days despite inwardly cheering that news.

"Right well… Make sure you do. You can guarantee the bastards will fine me if we return damaged goods to them!" he grunted at her "And make sure to fuck him at least twice a day. More would be good. We need to get our money's worth out of him and I expect you to be pregnant after this little extended holiday we are giving that Donor".

"Yes James, of course" Isabella responded demurely.

James regarded her for a moment before ending the communication without a further word. Isabella quickly turned to the ladies behind her who had carried on their grocery sorting while the conversation had been going on. It was already past 1pm, that was less than an hour to get everything sorted. Isabella felt herself beginning to panic and Renee placed a calming hand on her shoulder before leading her out of the kitchen and into her library, sitting her down on the comfortable chair.

"Sweetheart, everything is in order, anything that needs doing is awaiting arrival from The Facility with the Donor.. we will sort that out as soon as he arrives so stop panicking ok.. You sit here and read until they arrive ok?"

Isabella smiled and thanked Renee for her consideration, knowing she was being irrational. She picked up her book from where she had left it last time she had been in the library. It was a history of the virus, explaining the various theories as to its origins and how it spread. It was fascinating, if a little morbid, reading and Isabella soon found herself engrossed.

It felt like only a short time had passed when the loud doorbell resonated through the house. Isabella leapt to her feet with a yelp, smoothing her hands down the soft silk of her dress. She quickly ran over to the small mirror on the wall and sorted a few hairs which had fallen from her tight updo and checked that her make up was perfect before squaring her shoulders and walking into the entrance hall, looking every inch of exactly what she was – the lady of the house.

When she arrived at the large front doors, William their head butler had opened the door, allowing a small army of Facility Uniformed staff into her home. She looked anxiously around but Edward was nowhere to be seen. A young man approached Isabella and introduced himself as the Donor nutritionist and started talking in detail about _Donor EC11845'_s dietary requirements. Isabella felt her anxiety rising as she looked around for Renee who, thankfully, appeared as if summoned by Isabella's very thoughts and escorted the young man toward the kitchen listening intently as he spoke.

Then, she saw him. Edward was led into her home. The young woman who had delivered him to the room last time she had been him was clutching his arm and leading him as they entered behind Dr Monroe. Edward was dressed in the same white t-shirt and loose trousers, this time he was wearing a light jacket over the top, again in white. He was looking around himself with an odd expression on his face. He seemed confused, almost scared. Then as his eyes darted around his surroundings they landed on Isabella and he paused mid step just through the doorway. She was several feet away from him and the spacious marble entranceway was filled with the chatter and bustle of her staff and The Facility staff so she couldn't hear the word, but she could see as his lips formed her name as his eyes remained fixed on her. Then his arm was jerked forward non-too-gently by the woman leading him and his gaze was pulled away from Isabella as he shot an almost angry glare at the woman who was steadfastly ignoring Edwards gaze.

They followed Dr Monroe right up to her where the doctor greeted her with a smile.

"You look beautiful my Lady, quite enchanting" the old man said with a grin, Bella thanked him with a small smile, she could feel Edwards gaze burning her and dared not look at him with so many people around her, lest she reach out and mount him right here infront of all of these people. "Might we go somewhere a little more private Isabella" Dr Monroe continued "wherever you were planning to keep EC11845 during his stay would be ideal so Lauren here can ensure he has everything required".

Isabella balked a little at the doctors use of Edwards donor number instead of his name but managed to force down her reaction, responding graciously with a smile as she led Dr Monroe, Lauren, Edward and two men carrying large white suitcases up the huge marble staircase and to the right hand hallway where Edward, and her own, rooms were located. When she arrived in the room Lauren immediately led Edward over to the bed, pushing him down onto the bare mattress where he sat obediently, almost like a whipped dog. Lauren immediately set about unpacking the suitcases with the men and putting the various clothing items into the storage Isabella had provided. Dr Monroe walked over to the dressing table with Isabella following. He placed a small folder of papers down before opening it.

"This is all pretty self explanatory. EC11845 requires the medications listed at the times listed on the sheet" he pointed to the appropriate columns "all of the items are clearly labelled and a refrigerator has been supplied containing all of these which will keep the medications at the appropriate temperatures. It is important they are kept in this ok?" Isabella nodded "Make sure the form is signed in this box here to show each medication is administered. EC11845 has an implant fitted that monitors all of the levels for these medications so we will be able to alert you immediately if any have been missed, but the paperwork must be filled out for our records also, ok?"

"Yes of course, that's not a problem" Isabella responded, then carefully worded her next question, "this implant, I didn't realise he had that, does it require any special attention?"

"None at all, we can monitor it entirely from The Facility" Dr Monroe spoke as he walked towards Edward where he still sat exactly where he had been left, the doctor grabbed Edwards right hand, lifting it and turning it palm up "if you see here, this is where the implant was placed" he pointed to a small scar on the fleshy part of Edwards hand at the bottom of his thumb, "but like I said, there shouldn't be any issues. Sometimes we have problem with them causing irritation but EC11845 has had his for a couple of months now and it has healed very well so there should be no problem with it."

The doctor dropped Edwards hand and then continued to talk as though he wasn't there.

"I would recommend you make the most of his time here if you wish to secure a pregnancy as soon as possible. I would advise to leave around six hours between each session of intercourse, just to allow the Donor to recover as it were" Isabella flushed in embarrassment as she nodded. Edward's head which had remained down since being brought into the room lifted and their eyes met again, only heating her already flushed skin again as the doctor continued to discuss what, statistically, had proven to be the most successful position for conception.

Edward smirked a little as the doctor showed Isabella through the pages of the folder with detailed drawings of the various positions, he was clearly amused by her discomfort.

"Do you have a staff member assigned for EC11845's care?" Dr Monroe asked.

"Not specifically no" Isabella responded "I mean, of course, all of the staff are at his disposal at any time they are required."

"Well, it may be worth considering assigning one to manage his personal needs, or I am sure we could arrange for Lauren to stay if required" the doctor responded. Isabella saw Edwards jaw tighten as his fists clenched. He lowered his head back down, eyes focused on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Dr Monroe, I am not sure I understand what needs he requires someone assigned for. But, I am sure that we can provide a suitable person from my own staff rather than take Lauren away from her Facility duties" Isabella gave the doctor a bright smile. She noticed Edwards jaw relax just slightly and Lauren pause briefly and huff from the closet where she was hanging a number of identical white outfits.

"Oh well, that's very considerate Isabella. You must understand that all of our Donors have limited responsibilities within The Facility. They are all so differing in their requirements you see, so each Donor is assigned a Carer if you like, to manage everything from getting out of bed on time and ensuring all exercise is completed each day, to providing personal hygiene duties to the Donors and, of course, providing discipline where required…. EC11845 is generally very well behaved these days of course but I would feel much happier knowing that you had someone with him at all times, what with your husband telling me that you will be alone with him for most of your interactions".

Edwards head lifted slightly at this news but Isabella was too stuck on "personal hygiene duties" and "discipline" to adequately respond to anything. After a few seconds to sort her thoughts she put on her smile again before addressing the doctor.

"As you can see Dr Monroe, we have a very full household staff here and, like you say my husband will be away for much of Ed.. the Donors… stay here, I will assign one of his male staff to attend to his needs as required".

The doctor agreed immediately, seeming happy to know that Isabella would not be alone with "the Donor" and advised her to have the member of staff meet with Lauren to discuss the required duties. He told Isabella there was paperwork she needed to complete downstairs and led her, with his hand at her lower back, towards the bedroom door. Isabella glanced back at Edward where he sat stiff and tense, the muscle in his jaw tensing where he was clenching his teeth so tightly. Lauren was leaning over him, pulling his jacket off his arms as Edward did the bare minimum to cooperate. It seemed that Edward was not too keen on his carer, something which interested Isabella greatly and made her very glad she had turned down the offer of having Lauren stay with them.

**A/N**

**Thought I would treat you to a longer chapter tonight. I have only quickly glanced over this one, not checked it properly so it is pretty much as I typed it up so please excuse any errors.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you're thinking, it seems like people are reading but hardly anyone is reviewing. Are you guys enjoying the story…?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It took a further hour before Dr Monroe and his team were satisfied all was in order and left Isabella's house in blessed peace. Wanting nothing more than to run up and check on Edward, Isabella quickly gave instructions for the kitchen staff to start cooking dinner before heading upstairs. She stopped in her own bedroom first, taking the opportunity to spray herself in a light mist of her exotic fruit scent and straighten her hair and dress. She decided against using the adjoining door, instead going back into the hallway and knocking on Edward's door. He didn't answer, so, unsure of what to do, Bella pushed the door open, calling out to Edward as she walked through. He was sat exactly where she had last seen him, on the bed which had a pile of sheets and pillows on it but was unmade. He looked up as she walked through the door, his hard expression immediately melting to a soft smile.

"Bella" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Isabella shut the door behind her and moved hesitantly towards the young man who was sat on the bed looking so lost and confused. She stopped a short distance away from him and managed to resist raising her hand to touch him, not wanting to push him or make him feel like what The Facility had turning him into – an object. A possession.

"Are you ok Edward?" she asked softly.

"I am… confused" he replied slowly "I thought I was….." he trailed off and didn't look inclined to finish the sentence.

"You thought you were what Edward?" she prompted, "I know this isn't normal but… I.. well, I couldn't face going through that back at The Facility. I wanted you here" she finished quietly. Edward slowly raised his hand, reaching out to take Isabella's and gently pressing his lips to her fingertips as he had done the last time she saw him. She could have cried with relief, she had gone through every awful scenario – everything from Edward not even remembering her to him being angry at being brought away from his home for her to use.

"I am glad you brought me here Bella… I have thought about you constantly since that time" he looked up at her with such a sincere expression, "I know someone in my… situation… shouldn't think about such things but I… I missed you Bella".

Bella sank to her knees infront of him, the relief washing over her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his hard stomach as his own arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer and rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"I have missed you too Edward, so much" she squeezed him tightly before pulling away slightly and raising her head to meet his beautiful eyes, "what were you saying Edward? What did you think was happening?"

He looked away for a moment, looking almost embarrassed.

"I thought they were getting rid of me Bella" he said in a pained whisper. "They didn't tell me what was happening, Lauren came and dressed me and dragged me out of my room and then I was loaded into the back of a van. I didn't know what was going on but I panicked… She had told me a few days ago that you weren't pregnant. She said that you and your… your husband" he spat the word "were angry and had decided to use another donor and that I wouldn't see you again" he took her hands in his, holding them in a tight grip between them "I couldn't bear the thought of that Bella… I think when they led me into that van I was almost hopeful that they would dispose of me" he frowned slightly, "I could never be with anyone else Bella, not after you" he looked into her eyes and the truth of the words he said were clearly reflected there "I don't know what you did to me Bella but its only you."

Not knowing whether to laugh or cry and perhaps doing a little of both she leaned up and kissed him, throwing all of the passion she felt for this man into the kiss. He responded in kind, pulling her firmly against him and lifting her so she was straddling his lap as he eased his tongue into her mouths, their tongues playing in a sensual dance. His hands roamed every inch of her body they could reach while hers fisted into his soft, thick hair, pulling him closer to her.

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and Isabella jumped back as though burned. One look at Edward with his rumpled clothes and hair and Isabella knew she looked just the same. She quickly turned and moved to the door, opening it to find a smiling Renee on the other side. Isabella returned the smile and stepped back to let her into the room, shutting the door behind her. She moved towards Edward with Renee following, he had stood up and was attempting to subtly tame his hair but it was clearly a losing battle if Renee's quiet chuckle was any indication.

"Edward, this is Renee, she manages the running of the house and is like a mother to me. Anything you need, anything at all, she will make sure you have it" Isabella introduced her most treasured friend with a wide smile before turning to Renee, "this is Edward my…. Donor…" the word felt like dirt on her tongue but she had no other word to describe him.

Renee stepped forward and offered her hand to Edward which he took in a firm handshake with a smile.

"So lovely to finally meet you Edward" Renee gushed, "we simply cannot wait until our angel here brings a beautiful new life into our home and looking at you both I think we can safely say it will definitely be a very beautiful little person".

Isabella flushed at Renee's words but Edward smiled as if given the most wonderful compliment.

"I am sure Bella would have nothing but beautiful little angels Renee, how could she not?" he smiled at the older lady.

In a move that Isabella never could have predicted, Renee cried out with a little squeal before launching herself at Edward and throwing her arms around his shoulders, stretching on her toes to do so as Renee was rather a short lady at just over five feet tall. Edward froze for a moment before raising his arms around Renee to return the hug. Isabella watch, shocked as they embraced for several moments. She could see Renee reach up to whisper into Edward's ear. Whatever she said caused him to pull away slightly before giving a small nod. Renee pulled him back to her for another quick hug before releasing him and running her hand down her light blue dress.

"Oh I am sorry, I got a bit carried away there" she still had the grin fixed on her face as she turned to Isabella, "I just came up to say that your husband has arrived home early and informed us that he will be requiring dinner and his bags packed as he is going away this evening and won't return until the end of the week at the earliest."

The grin on Renee's face as she spoke made Isabella smile herself, Renee had never been a fan of James.

"Thank you Renee, we shall join him in the dining room shortly," Renee's face fell as Isabella spoke and Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, sweetheart no… Edward has to eat up here", at Isabella's look of horror Renee continued quickly, "I am sorry honey but it was in those instructions that Lauren woman gave me. Apparently he is only allowed to leave this room three times a day for exercise and that is it."

"What?" Isabella exploded, "why?! That is ridiculous, he is not a prisoner in my home, he can go wherever he likes!"

"I am sorry Isabella" Renee said, attempting to soothe the angry young woman, "I agree with you entirely, it seems very unfair but it's in the contract we have to agree to in order to allow him to stay here."

Before Isabella could respond Edward spoke up, his voice quiet but steady.

"Its ok Bella, I am used to it and really, this room is luxury compared to what I have been used to. Go, see your husband off and I will be more than happy to have my meal up here."

He gave Bella a smile that seemed genuine so with a slight grumble she acquiesced and Renee left the room with Isabella promising to follow her downstairs right away. As soon as the door closed Isabella stepped closer to Edward, taking his hand in hers and linking their fingers.

"This seems so wrong…."

"Its ok sweetheart" he smiled at her "besides, the sooner you get done downstairs the sooner you can come back to me"

She couldn't help but smile back at him before leaning up for a sweet kiss. They parted reluctantly as she stepped towards the adjoining door.

"I had better just tidy myself up" she said "this is my room through here by the way….."

She pointed at the door feeling foolish, Edward followed her gaze a smiled at her. She giggled before quickly leaving the room through the door and attempting to make herself presentable.

**A/N**

**So, rather than do actual work at work today (how boring would that be?!) I spent a good few hours getting the rest of this written and I can now say that it is FINISHED and I am finally happy (as much as I ever am) with it therefore it will definitely be posted up and complete very soon. **

**I will continue posting up a chapter a day unless people want them sooner? Reviews = chapters! This story has had some lovely comments in the reviews and messages I have received and thank you SO much for them, I appreciate every single one and love how much people are getting into the story line and characters and I am so grateful for everyone who has taken the time to read and review my little bit of nonsense haha!**

** BUT... it doesn't seem to have a whole lot of reviews considering the amount of people who are reading which is a little disappointing. Lets try to bump that up and hopefully get a few more people reading? If I get some more reviews I will post an extra chapters each day.. deal? ;) There are probably about 6-8 chapters left to post, just sorting them out and tidying them ready to put up now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*****WARNING*****

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME VIOLENCE AND NON-CONSENSUAL LEMONS (very brief).**

**If you would prefer not to read it please just drop me a message and I will send you a short summary of the chapter minus the unpleasant parts.**

Half an hour later she was sat at the grand dining table, James at the head of the table and Isabella to his left. He was typing onto his handheld computer between mouthfuls of his dinner and noisy slurps of whatever liquor he was drinking tonight, a habit Isabella couldn't stand. She was pushing her food around the plate but barely eating. Her appetite all but gone with the nervous anticipation she was feeling at knowing that Edward was upstairs and all hers and that he felt the same way she did.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, James finished his meal and Isabella was excused to return to her room. She wished James a successful week with a chaste peck on his cheek. He grabbed her as she went to pull away from him, his hands roughly kneading her ass as he pulled her against his body. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"I need to… speak with you… before I go. I shall come and see you shortly".

With a slap to her ass he turned and sauntered out of the room leaving Isabella scurrying away and upstairs. She wasn't sure what James wanted to talk about but she hoped he would be quick and leave soon.

Isabella took the opportunity while she waited for him to have a very quick shower before James arrived, resisting the temptation to see Edward knowing she would struggle to pull herself away. She change into her soft, silky nightdress and sexy lacy white underwear. The dress fell to mid-thigh but was low cut, showing off her ample breasts. She hoped Edward would appreciate it. It was one of the many items James had purchased for Isabella at the beginning of their marriage, though he rarely saw her in such items of clothing. Pulling her silver silk robe off the back of the bathroom door she wrapped it around herself then sat back on her bed reading a collection of nineteenth century poetry while she waited for James to show up and tell her whatever needed to be said.

After what seemed like hours he finally arrived. The door crashed open and James staggered in. He was clearly very intoxicated, far beyond how he had been at dinner not all that long ago. Isabella could smell the alcohol from across the room. She sat up straight on the bed.

"James, is everything ok? You said you wanted to talk?"

He smiled as he approached her before sitting on the bed next to her. His close proximity made Isabella uncomfortable.

"Yes… You need to get knocked up while I am gone Isabella" her husband slurred "I am paying a fucking fortune for your little whore to be here so you better make it worthwhile".

Isabella bit back an angry retort as James' words.

"I will do everything I can to ensure that James. Was there anything else?" she addressed him, polite but formal.

Hoping he might take hint and leave Isabella leaned back against her pile of pillows. She did not expect for James to suddenly grope at her and let out a small yelp of surprise as he sat up and grabbed her knee roughly, yanking her legs open.

"How about a goodnight fuck from my pretty little wife" he said as he leaned over her, his hands fumbling at the ties of her robe. She sat up slightly, pushing his hands away.

"James.. no…"

Not letting her get any further in her refusal, he backhanded her across the cheek. The blow wasn't hard, his aim thrown off by how intoxicated he was but the sound rang out in the room and she yelped in shock. He yanked her robe open and pulled her further down the bed before leaning over her, pressing his weight into her.

"Don't fucking tell me no you little bitch!" he snarled loudly, "First that little cocktease Jessica is on the rag and wont fuck me and now my own wife tells me no.."

Isabella froze as James continued pulling at her clothes. Jessica? Her friend for all these years and she was sleeping with Isabella's own husband? Isabella knew James slept with other women but Jessica doing that to her was a bitter pill to swallow. She finally snapped back to the present when James yanked her panties hard down to her knees before pulling them quickly off her legs and throwing them onto the floor before Isabella could react. Her mind was running a mile a minute trying to think of something, anything to get him to stop. Edward was in the next room. She couldn't do this. Not now, not with him here. He would hear everything. James was not quiet and the thought of Edward hearing that made her sick.

She placed her hands on James chest as he positioned himself ontop of her and forced her legs apart. At some point he had unzipped himself and pulled his cock out. She pushed against his chest as she closed her eyes. His weight suddenly lifted slightly and she thought he was moving off her, she opened her eye to find herself looking into his furious gaze. He slapped her again, hard this time before grabbing both of her hands in his left hand and pulling them above her head, pinning them to the pillows in a vice-like grip.

"Don't you fucking touch me you dirty little whore" he shouted at her, tightening his hold on her wrists to the point of pain, causing her to cry out loudly. He placed himself at her entrance and shoved in, penetrating her in one swift thrust. The pain of such an expected, forced intrusion tore through her and she cried out loudly.

"James stop.. we cant! We cant do this! Please!" she screamed, trying to get him to listen and stop. He paused, still seated fully inside her.

"Why the fuck can I not have sex with my own wife?" his response was a quiet, angry growl.

She wracked her brain trying to come up with something, anything, that he might accept.

"The doctor, Monroe, he said that I can only have sex with Ed.. with the Donor… If I am with you or.. or with anyone else… right now, it could jeopardise our chances of getting pregnant" Bella gasped out between panicked sobs.

James regarded her silently for a moment before pulling out of her and staggering off the bed to stand. He didn't even bother tucking himself back into his pants before he walked out of the room, slamming it behind him.

Isabella pulled her robe closed over her and rolled to her side. The emotion welled up inside her suddenly, taking her by surprise with its forcefulness. She hated that man. Hated him more than anything else. She tried to control her breathing and had almost managed it when a few minutes later she heard the adjoining door open quietly and soft footsteps creep over to the bed. The mattress shifted under his weight as Edward sat on it. She heard him whisper her name and rest his hand tentatively on her thigh. Her legs were curled up, her back to him. She couldn't face him after what he undoubtedly must have heard. She was humiliated.

She heard him let out her name softly as a sigh before the light beside her bed flicked off and he moved close to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around as he pulled her close. She felt safe in his arms. She felt loved.

Letting out a soft wail she rolled over to face him, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his neck where she broke down, all the tears, the months of emotion and anger poured out of her in broken sobs. He held her tight and spoke soothingly to her. Telling her she was ok. She was safe. He would look after her. She wasn't sure how long she cried in his arms but finally the tears dried up and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Isabella awoke the room was still bathed in darkness so she knew it was not morning yet. The moon cast a silver glow around the room. Isabella had never awoken feeling so warm and comfortable as she did right now. She snuggled deeper into the warmth, nuzzling her face until she was met with the soft, warm flesh of Edward's chest. The events of last night came rushing back and she froze. Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head and stroked his hand gently from her shoulder, along her ribs and down to her hip as far as he could reach before retracing the path back to her shoulder. He repeated this over and over, both of them silent, Isabella felt herself becoming tense despite the soothing touch from Edwards hand. Deciding she needed to break her own tension she spoke up, her voice small and quiet.

"I am sorry you had to hear that Edward…. I don't know exactly what you heard but I can imagine it wasn't pleasant"

Edwards hand froze where it was on her hip and she felt his hand form into a tight fist as he took in a sharp breath. He held it for several seconds before exhaling slowly and unclenching his fist. His hand rested on her hip, gripping lightly.

"You never, ever have to apologise for that Bella. I am the one who should apologise." His voice cracked on the last word with his emotion. She pulled away from his chest, lifting her head onto the pillow beside his so she could see him. She was once again knocked speechless by his beauty. She raised her hand slowly to rest on his cheek, his expression was pained.

"What on earth do you have to apologise for?" she asked softly. He gave a hard bark of laughter that had no hint of amusement in it.

"I just sat there in that room while he was doing… What he did... Fuck Bella!" his grip tightened on her hip to the point it was almost painful as he raised his voice. "I should have come in, I should have helped you! I would have killed him if I had come in and he'd have deserved it. I should have helped you Bella but I just stayed in that room like a fucking coward…"

His voice broke and she could hear the tears close to the surface, she pulled him to her and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding tightly. She lifted her head to his ear, so close that her lips brushed his skin and finally she spoke the words she had been wanting to say since the second he walked through the door.

"I want to leave Edward… Together. Me and you.." she whispered into his ear. He pulled back slightly.

"What?" he questioned. She spoke again with more conviction this time.

"I want to leave. Ever since that day with you… I cant live like this anymore, I cant live with him anymore and be his obedient little wife. I want to leave New York. We can go beyond the wall and just run. Together Edward."

He stared at her for a long moment, speechless.

"But… Bella… there's nothing out there. We would die.. I couldn't watch you die sweetheart" he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she returned the kiss, pressing herself against him before pulling back just slightly.

"But, what if there is something out there Edward? I have heard people talking. There is life out there, beyond the farms and the barren land the world has recovered. We could do it. You and me, we could leave and we could run. I would rather take my chances and die there outside the Wall with you, than stay here with him…"

Edward sat up abruptly, pulling Isabella with him. He held her face between his hands and looking into her eyes for a long moment, searching for something.

"Do you mean this Bella? You wont regret it if… if we find there is nothing?"

"I wont regret it. I promise."

He closed his eyes before a small smile appeared on his lips. His eyes opened, the green dancing in the silvery moonlight.

"Lets do it. Lets go. We just need to get this fucking implant out of my hand first!"

Isabella laughed before throwing her arms around his neck. They were going to do it. They would take their chances and they would see what there truly was out there beyond New York.

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Really pleased by the response to the last couple of chapters, hence TWO today! Hope you enjoyed them :) I may post another one up later.**

**I love that everyone seems to be getting so into the story, that makes me so happy! I am sure there are plenty of flaws to the rules and scientifically there would almost certainly be better ways to deal with the issue, but that wouldn't have made the story as fun ;)**

**For those who hate James, unfortunately he wont be getting any better :( The next chapter actually has a very bad James-related situation in it which I think will make sure anyone on the fence about him hates him too... Our poor little Isabella!**

**On the plus side, and as a thank you for all your lovely comments, I have just written a whole lot more of Edward into the remaining chapters as I think you guys would like more of him and I had left his story a little bit vague. So, much more of our cute little Donor to come, and a lovely lemon in the next chapter so get ready for our Donor ****EC11845. He is a shy boy though so be gentle with him! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Just the one Chapter today as only one review on the last one :(**

**It is a fairly long one though! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The next couple of days the young couple did as much planning as they could manage without letting any of the household staff become aware. Isabella had managed to remove small amounts of food from the kitchen several times each day and these were stored in one of the garden sheds. It was mostly tinned foods and dry goods, things that would keep should they have a long journey before they could find any alternative food.

Isabella was moving around in her greenhouse, looking through her boxes of seeds and choosing a select few to take with her. She loved her garden and had many exotic, rare species of plants and flowers, as well as a very respectable vegetable and fruit garden. She made sure to put plenty of those seeds in, but also included a number of her favourite plants. She planned to think positive – she and Edward would escape this hell, they would survive and they would one day have a home of their own and a garden where she could grow all of these wonderful things. And, God willing, a beautiful child to share that wonderful life with. The thought made Isabella flush with heat as she thought back to the previous night.

Isabella had retired to her bedroom late after helping Renee look after one of the young girls who helped out in the kitchen. She was a daughter of one of their staff Jared and she was a darling child of just four years old. James had taken offence to the very sight of her the day before. Isabella wasn't there to witness the fact, but she had been informed by Renee that the child had accidentally knocked over one of James' mother's antique vases. They were hideous things, but very valuable. Apparently James had stormed across the room, removed his belt and beaten the poor child to within an inch of her life before hurling her to the floor and disappearing out of the house. Jared had been in the kitchen and had come running at the commotion. Renee told Isabella of the other staff having to physically restrain Jared from getting involved or it may well have been both father and daughter out on the streets, or even worse. The poor child had taken the worst of the wounds to her leg and back and some of the lashes had broken the skin. The sight of that poor, cowering baby and the wounds inflicted on her by James were enough to cement the need to get out of this place in Isabella's mind. That might be her own child one day. She would die before she let that man place one finger on her child. He didn't deserve a baby of his own.

When she had finally made it to her bed last night Isabella had been both emotionally and physically drained. She had crawled into bed in just her silk nightgown and had almost been asleep when she heard Edward quietly enter her room and cross to get into the bed with her. She had immediately turned and welcomed him with open arms and a content smile. He held her quietly for several moments before he finally spoke.

"What happened Isabella? I heard the shouting earlier, and then the ladies who brought me dinner had clearly been crying… and now you look…" he trailed off looking pained.

"It was awful Edward" Isabella barely held back a sob, interrupting him, "James lost his temper with one of the children in the house.. He beat her so badly, poor little mite… I didn't want to leave her until I knew she was as comfortable as she could be and asleep…"

Edward was quiet for several moments and Isabella raised her head from where she had buried it in his neck. His jaw was tense and barely contained fury was evident in his eyes. Isabella raised her hand to his cheek hoping to calm him. He finally took a shaky breath before speaking.

"That…_ monster_... beat a small child? Is that right Bella?" he spat the words out.

"Yes, so badly. She will almost certainly have scars, poor little angel", Isabella sniffed, tears already welling in her eyes. Edward's arms tightened around her as he held her close.

"He will never touch our child Isabella. He will never see our child. I promise you that. If it is the last thing I do in this world I will make sure you are safe and away from that man."

Isabella pressed a kiss to Edward's neck, holding him tight to her. She knew it was too soon, but she needed to say the words. The truth was impossible to deny. She pulled back slightly so she could look into Edwards eyes.

"I love you Edward… I know it's crazy, we barely know each other, but my heart knows. I love you. So much. And I want to leave with you and be with you forever and raise our babies together miles away from New York where James, and anyone else, can't reach us".

Edwards answering smile was blinding before he crashed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss before pulling away panting.

"I love you too Bella. I feel the same. Forever."

She launched herself into his arms, her weight pressing him back into the mattress. She took his lips hungrily, her hands gripping his hair, almost to the point of pain but he met her enthusiasm, his hands running all over her body, pulling her close to him. She pulled away, gasping in a breath.

"Forever Edward."

"Forever my love."

She smiled before sitting back, and lifting her leg over his so her thighs were straddling his, pinning him in place. Edward led back with his head on the pillows and devoured her beautiful body with his eyes. His gaze slowly covered every inch of her as his hands slowly trailed up her silky thighs, under the hem of her nightdress and finally coming to rest at her hips, his thumbs gently trailing over the lace covering her most mound.

"You are so beautiful Bella.." Edward whispered reverently.

Isabella smiled and then painfully slowly lifted the silky nightdress over her head, exposing her body to him, naked except for the small scrap of lace his thumbs were still running over. Edward groaned as he took in her perfection. Her breasts were not large, but certainly big enough, they were round and pert and the nipples were the most perfect rosy pink. He trailed his hands up the curves of her waist, slowly raising them to take her full breasts in his hands. He lightly ran his thumbs over the nipples, eliciting a groan from Bella. She unconsciously ground her hips down onto Edwards, his hardness hitting the most perfect spot and sending heat throughout her body. Acting on instinct alone, she reached down, placing her hands over his on her breasts and twining their fingers together as she tightened her grip, and his, on her breasts. Edward hips lifted slightly into Bella's and she threw her head back, moaning loudly. Edward's eyes were fixed on the pale, perfect column of her elegant neck as their hands massaged her breasts together.

"You are perfection. There is nothing that isn't exquisite about you angel".

Isabella slowly raised her head before looking down into Edward's eyes as he lay below her staring with pure adoration. A fierce sense of possession went through her. He was hers, and she was his. No woman would ever touch him again, she would kill any who tried! It was a feral, animal instinct that had her rutting against him, grinding herself hard against his erection where it pressed into her heat. His hips rose to meet her thrusts and she fell forward, catching herself with her hands on his chest, her nails biting viciously into the muscle there. Edward hissed out a breath in pleasurable pain as his hands moved from her breasts to grab at her hips, pulling her tighter against him. The feeling was amazing, he wanted inside of her so badly. He trailed his right hand over her lacy panties, over her covered mound and moved down to press between them where the fabric of her panties and his sleep pants were the only thing between them. He rubbed his fingers over the lacy fabric covering her, feeling the dampness. Unable to resist the urge to feel her any longer he pulled the fabric aside and thrust two fingers inside of her. She cried out, her muscles clenching around his fingers at the sudden intrusion as she continued to grind against him. His long fingers curled inside her, pressing into that perfect spot that spread a wave of heat throughout her body, as his thumb pressed firm circles against her clit. She moaned loudly and threw her head back.

"God.. I want you Bella.. I need you, so badly" he panted out. She sat up suddenly, looking back into his eyes.

"So, take me then my love" she said with a slight smirk on her lips.

With a feral growl Edward grasped her panties in both hands and pulled until the fabric tore. He pulled and ripped at it until he could gain enough access to fuck her beautiful pussy, before lifting her up slightly to pull his sleep pants down and, with Bella's help, push them down off his legs and onto the bed somewhere. They both froze for a second, eyes on each other almost waiting for one to make the final move.

Edward suddenly reached up and grasped Bella around the back of her neck, pulling her to him gently but firmly and crashed their lips together. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, dominating him as she ground her hips down against him again, his throbbing cock pressing firmly into her wet heat. He had been taught how to seduce a woman thoroughly at The Facility. He could bring Isabella to orgasm with his mouth and fingers in a second, he could find every erogenous zone on her body and play it like a finely tuned instrument. He had every intention of finding every single thing that made this beautiful creature pant, moan, gasp and scream in ecstasy.

Eventually.

Right now, he just needed to get inside of her beautiful pussy. Not breaking their kiss for a second he reached between them, taking his cock into his hand and Isabella took the opportunity to lower herself swiftly onto his length, both of them letting out a loud groan as they were finally joined. Isabella pulled away, sitting up on her heels as she slowly moved over him, circling her hips slowly in a sensual move that was driving Edward crazy. He grasped her hips again and pulled her more firmly down onto him, dominating their movements as her clit pressed against his pelvis with each downward stroke, making her writhe and pant above him. Suddenly, with a growl Bella grabbed Edward's hands from her hips, leaning over him and pressing her forehead slightly to his as she pinned his hands to the pillows above his head. She looked into his eyes and she raised herself up and down his length, each stroke getting faster and harder until they were both panting loudly.

"I am so close Bella" Edward ground out through gritted teeth.

"Come in me Edward, now!" her voice was breathless and she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she felt her orgasm fast approaching.

Edward took no time to take over again, pulling his hands free from hers easily, making Bella fall against his chest, propped up on her elbows on either side of his head. He grabbed her beautiful ass cheeks roughly in each hand and pulled her onto him as he thrust up harshly. It took only a handful of thrusts before he was spilling inside of her, his cock buried as deep into her pussy as he could get it and his teeth biting into the soft skin of her neck to muffle the feral growl as he came. Isabella's orgasm hit just seconds after Edwards and she cried out loudly, her head thrown back and hands gripping the pillows beside Edwards head.

Finally, after several moments held tight to each other panting heavily, they finally came back down to earth. Edward placed soft, adoring kisses all over Isabella's neck and jaw, wherever he could reach, his tongue soothing the tender bite mark.

"I will never, ever stop wanting you baby… you are amazing"

Isabella let out a giggle before pressing her lips to his before slowly pulling her body from him and collapsing on the mattress. Both of them were exhausted and fell asleep within minutes in each other's arms.

Now today in the light of day, all had become clear. They needed to get ready and get out of his place as soon as possible, and they had planned to leave the following night. They were hopeful that they could get through the town and beyond the wall, and hopefully well on their way to freedom in the cover of night, giving them several hours before they would be discovered and any search could get underway. They would have to make haste of course, and try to put as much distance between themselves and New York as possible, but they would do what they could.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Isabella slowly walked into the house, the small box holding her bags of various seeds in her hands. She walked through the kitchen door with her mind on a million other things than what was going on right infront of her. Until the sound of chairs scraping and a squeal echoed in the room, making Isabella snap her head up in alarm. Isabella wasn't even shocked at the scene before her. Jessica was spread across the kitchen table, where most of the household staff took their meals. She was half sitting now, propped up on one elbow and the other arm across her chest in an attempt to hold her shredded dress across her breasts. Her dress was pushed up to her hips and between them, his back to her, was Isabella's husband. His trousers were pooled at his feet and his pale ass was right infront of Isabella. He was looking over his shoulder at his wife, his eyes cold and hard. He had paused his thrusting when she had interrupted them but started slowly moving again, his eyes on Isabella. Jessica flushed red, her mouth opening and closing as if intending to speak. Isabella raised her head and straightened her back and then, looking her husband straight in the eye she spoke with no emotion.

"Excuse me" she said and left the room. She intentionally didn't rush out of the room, not wanting to appear too affected by the whole situation. Truthfully, she was neither surprised nor overly bothered. It was embarrassing of course, the fact that none of the staff were in or around the kitchen meant they had been dismissed and were certainly aware of what was happening. Isabella didn't care, she would be out of here tomorrow if all went to plan.

As the door closed behind her, Isabella heard Jessica speaking to James, saying his name in a pleading tone, presumably wanting to chase after her friend. Well, former friend. A loud crack sounded out, one that Isabella knew well from the times James had backhanded her own cheek. She felt no pity for Jessica like she may have done previously. They had all betrayed her and would get what they deserved. She made her way up to her bedroom, head held high and proud. Once there she wrapped the seeds more safely for travelling before stashing them in the small duffel bag in her closet. She then changed into casual clothes and made her way through the adjoining door, interrupting Edward where he was reclining on his bed, reading one of the medical texts she had left in the room for him. He welcomed her with a smile and opened arms and the sight of him there made all of her issues seem so insignificant. She fell into his warm, comforting body and everything finally felt right in her world.

**A/N**

**Just a short one!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Isabella made the final arrangements, collecting as many items as she could and putting into two bags, one hidden in her closet, the other under Edward's bed. They had several changes of clothes, not too many but hopefully enough until they could get to somewhere safe. Isabella had taken James' clothes for Edward, they were dark which would help them remain unnoticed, and they were roughly the same size so only needed a few minor adjustments which Isabella had quickly completed the evening previous. She had made sure to find as many medications as possible from what was around the house. They had painkillers, antibiotics, vitamins and a cream that would soothe stings, bites and allergic rashes. They also had bandages, toiletries and a couple of towels incase they came across a stream or river to wash in. The food was still stashed in the shed and they would stop on the way out of the house tonight and split the contents between their two bags.

Isabella was currently sat at her desk in her bedroom writing a letter to Renee. She couldn't tell her, she knew she wouldn't allow her to leave for fear of Bella dying in the wild lands beyond the city. But, Bella owed it to her mother figure to explain her reason for leaving and to say goodbye to her. She knew Renee would understand, she could only pray that James would be kind to the staff when he found his wife gone. The thought of what may happen to everyone, including her own family, when her escape was discovered weighed heavy on Isabella's mind, but she had to do this, her mind was made up. Maybe it was selfish but she felt it was the only choice.

Edward was currently in the room next door with that vile Lauren from The Facility. Isabella had forgotten about the appointment today where Dr Monroe and Lauren would be checking on Edward. He had to have blood and samples taken to check all was ok, Dr Monroe had left a short while ago to return to The Facility with those. Lauren was currently with Edward dealing with "hygiene care". The thought of that woman with her hands on Edward made Isabella see red, but she knew she had to rein her temper in, it was only a few more hours. She had heard the shower turn on a little while ago and had thrown herself into the letter to take her mind off what was going on in that room.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from Edward's room, followed by his voice, muffled by the distance between them but clearly agitated. Isabella was on her feet and through the door in seconds, forgetting that she hadn't intended to use the adjoining door in the company of others. What she found shocked her.

Lauren was stood in the doorway of the ensuite bathroom, her back to Isabella as she faced into the bathroom. Isabella could see Edward stood further into the bathroom, his eyes wild, darting around, from Lauren to Isabella. All of the Facility items that had been neatly placed on the shelf in the bathroom were scattered across the floor at Laurens feet as though Edward had hurled them at her. Several items had rolled into the bedroom and one bottle, presumably some kind of liquid vitamin or medication, had broken and the dark tar-like liquid was seeping into the thick beige carpet. Lauren had briefly looked over her shoulder when Isabella entered but was now looking back at Edward. She gave an exaggerated sigh before speaking.

"That is enough EC11845" .she said firmly "you know I have to do this and you will tolerate it and behave or I will zap your stupid ass again".

Edward visibly flinched as she said this. Bella stepped forward, confused.

"Zap him? What do you mean", she questioned.

Lauren didn't even turn, just raised her right hand and showed Isabella the small, white, pencil-like device in her hand. It was long and thin and looked relatively inoffensive.

"Standard electro-shock discipline device" Lauren stated, waving the hand slightly, "if EC11845 behaved himself and did as instructed then I wouldn't need to use it so much".

Isabella was shocked. They were TORTURING him?!

"Get away from him, right now!" she forced out, trying to remain calm but her control was swiftly slipping. Lauren finally turned.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get away from him. I won't allow that sort of treatment in my home. You will either continue in a civil manner or you will get off my property" Isabella said with all of the authority her station afforded her. She was surprised when Lauren let out an amused snort and stepped towards her. As she moved Isabella could see more of Edward. He was naked and visibly trembling, a large red welt appearing over the right side of his chest, presumably from where Lauren had shocked him. Isabella's eyes snapped back to the woman as she began speaking, the amusement not leaving her voice.

"Listen lady, because you clearly don't understand how this works" she stated in a most condescending tone, "this here is property of The Facility" she pointed at Edward "and while it is in your home, this room that he is inhabiting and everything in it is also property of The Facility. Therefore I can do whatever the hell I want, within Facility regulation, whilst on _Facility_ property. If you have a problem with that I can take the Donor right now and leave you in peace."

Isabella's eyes flashed to Edward, he looked panicked and wild, she hadn't seen him like that before and didn't know what was wrong with him. She took a breath and tried to remember that she was a society lady and needed to act like one. Raising her head and employing her most overly polite voice, she addressed Lauren.

"What exactly were you doing to cause such a commotion?"

"EC11845 required deep cleaning as part of my visit here today. Clearly his hygiene needs have not been appropriately dealt with and I was seeing to that. As you have particular interest in one area I was intending to ensure that area was especially clean" Lauren said with a cruel smirk.

"Excuse me?!" Isabella asked, not sure she was hearing this correctly.

"His cock lady. Someone has to clean that filthy thing. EC11845 didn't seem to like the hot water, or me cleaning him. He was like this when he came in, I will get him over it in no time, don't worry… He just needs reminding of his place every now and then" Lauren laughed.

It finally clicked with Isabella. Lauren had put her hands on him… there. That dirty, vile little bitch had touched Isabella's man. She grit her teeth, not wanting to give herself away.

"I am sure the Donor is capable of washing himself. Maybe you could just oversee it from outside of the shower?" she tried.

Lauren laughed then whirled around to face Edward, essentially dismissing Isabella. She marched into the bathroom, Edward backed up quickly as Lauren held the Electro-Shock device infront of her.

"Get in that shower now and scrub your filthy body. And make sure the water is on the highest setting you little pussy".

Edward scrambled into the shower, Isabella could see his trembling hand raise to the heat control and twist it to the hottest it would go. He yelped out a few seconds later when the water came through. Isabella had never had the shower on that setting but she imagined it would be near hot enough to leave a burn on his skin. This was sick, it was torture. Helpless to intervene she watched as Edward scrubbed his skin as quickly as he could while Lauren stood by shouting at him and hitting him when he didn't wash quickly enough. She did, thankfully, keep her hands mostly off him though and didn't shock him again but the situation made Isabella feel entirely helpless as she couldn't do anything to intervene without giving them both away.

Unable to take anymore Isabella fled the room, shutting the door behind her before throwing herself onto her bed and breaking down in tears. Just a few more hours and they would be out of this hell. Hold on Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Posting another one! for all you lovely people!**

**I am going to be really busy this weekend (at Crufts Dog Show! Yes, really!) so am going to get this posted up and complete before the weekend hopefully!**

**Only 3 more chapters and I may consider doing a little Epilogue afterwards if people are interested, so the story is very nearly done! **

**Btw, big A/N at the end to address some questions on the reviews.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. Hang in there, we are nearly finished!**

Chapter 16

After what seemed like hours Lauren finally left. She had attempted to talk to Isabella when she found her downstairs in the kitchen with Renee, wanting to list a whole load of new demands on her in order to keep Edward in the house. Apparently his exercise regime was no long sufficient and various other issues relating to his diet, routine and behaviour needed discussing. Lauren thought Edward had become "difficult" and had insisted that his exercise be greatly increased and his food intake reduced as a punishment and to make him easier to "manage". She explained that such methods were used to keep the Donors in their place.

"You have to understand my lady" she said with a very condescending tone, "not all of the Donors are overly thrilled once they find themselves in The Facility. Yes, it is a great honour to the family and it sounds wonderful to most people, being able to screw loads of women blah blah blah" she waved her hand dismissively "but once they actually get into the Facility routine they rebel against the controls in place and the daily and weekly testing. I suppose a lot of the Donors have been used to having freedom in the City but you must see, they can't have that in The Facility! Every single aspect of their lives must be regulated and monitored so that we know exactly what happens at every moment… We need to study them and learn from them if we are ever going to overcome the fertility issues and fix the human race. You understand that, right my lady?"

"Of course" Isabella said with a haughty tone, she truly didn't understand why it was necessary to torture the men in order to learn from them but just wanted Lauren to go, "Anyway, I have so much to attend to, please make any arrangements with my Head Housekeeper Renee, she will give any information you require…"

With that dismissal hanging in the air Isabella turned and in her most graceful, regal manner, exited the room. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, she just needed to get away from that woman. Finally Lauren left the house about an hour later. Isabella had been flitting around the rooms downstairs, making sure she could be seen, though avoided any conversation, so as not to cause suspicion by spending too much time with Edward, although she was desperate to get back up and check on him.

The second she heard Lauren leave in The Facility car Isabella was up the stairs and raced into Edwards room. She found him sat on the bed leaning against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms tightly linked around his legs. He jumped when the door was thrown open but visibly relaxed when he saw Isabella in the doorway. She paused and closed the door softly behind her before hesitantly making her way towards Edward. He was clearly shaken and she didn't want to push or crowd him. Edward took the decision out of her hands, leaping swiftly off the bed and crossing the room in three large strides to wrap Bella in his arms, holding her tight. She returned his embrace, burying her head in his firm chest. He hissed and flinched away slightly, prompting Bella to pull back to look up at him. He forced a smile and rubbed at his chest where her head had been pressing. Without a word Isabella pulled the tshirt over Edwards head and gasped as she saw the mark where Lauren had "zapped" him was now an angry, painful looking bruise with a red centre. She gently feathered her fingers over the red, inflamed skin and found it was hot to the touch. God only knows what that torture device was, it had given him a nasty burn! She pressed a very gentle, careful kiss on his wounded skin. Edward leaned down, pressing his lips to the top of her head and holding her gently to him. Isabella stepped back, sighing.

"That bitch… God.. I wanted to hurt her so badly after what she did to you…" Bella barely held her tears at bay. Edward led her over to the bed, lowering her onto it and tucking her into his side, holding her close.

"I am ok baby.. Im fine. Im just so sorry you had to see that" Edward looked pained.

"Never apologise for her" Isabella stated vehemently "I just cant believe she would do that! Please tell me that wasn't normal treatment you had at The Facility?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably. Isabella could tell that he was trying to decide how much to tell her. She waited patiently for him to sort his words out in his head, she knew she needed to hear this, to understand what he had gone through, but she had a strong suspicion that she was not going to like what she would hear. No, she was not going to like it at all…

**A/N**

**Re. the treatment of Edward as some people seem to have a different opinion on how he should/would be treated, I just wanted to make a few points.**

**1) there will be more information coming over the next couple of chapters which should hopefully answer some questions, or maybe make more. I don't plan to explain everything in full as I think its good to leave a bit to people's imagination to make what they want of and give it their own backstory.**

**2) Lauren's treatment will be explained to some degree which might give better understanding of why she is treating Edward the way she is.**

**3) Edward is young, stubborn and as he will explain, was somewhat difficult to "integrate" into The Facility routine. Imagine being taken away from your home and family, being thrown into a Facility, albeit a luxury one where all your needs are catered for, and dictated to at every opportunity and subjected to medical tests and monitoring daily with no regard to whether you are willing and accepting of them. No freedom to do what you want and people being dismissive at best. Most 18 year olds would rebel against that I am sure.**

**The story isn't supposed to be a wonderful image of a post-apocalyptic utopia! I intentionally wanted to write a slightly darker story and "The Facility" is really what the negative part of the society is in this story. I never claimed it would be an accurate portrayal of the future haha! I like the idea of a "Big Brother" type conspiracy! So to the rest of the community, The Facility is a wonderful, top of the range medical establishment and research facility where they probably think that the Donors live a life of luxury and are the people running it are the saviours of the human race. I have intentionally written in the third person so that I can include Edwards POV as part of the story as to me, the "inside story" of The Facility was a theme I wanted to investigate :) **

**Maybe it is a sign of my own cynicsm that I believe if this situation were really to come about (ignoring any other scientific reasons why it wouldn't be the best way to maintain the population - who needs science?!) the "government" or Alliance in this story, would no doubt treat those who could be of benefit to society as nothing more than prisoners, or slaves even, like they do in this story! The women don't have it much better of course, being auctioned off to the highest bidder by their own family! I tend to think the people in charge, especially if they aren't considered as a valuable part of the population (in terms of fertility in this story) would be very heavy handed to beat down and control the more valuable people... But I am just full of conspiracy theories so maybe that's a reflection of that!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After taking several moments Edward finally managed to get the words out, hesitating and stuttering though they were.

"Well… no.. that wasnt normal treatment. Not everyday anyway… I mean, if I behaved and did as I was told it wasn't so bad but at first.. I guess it was a lot to adjust to and I was… well.. I was scared I suppose. The Facility wasn't what I was expecting at all and I panicked. I wanted to leave and got angry when I couldn't… We were confined pretty much 24 hours a day and then there was the constant tests and being told when to eat, exercise, wake up, sleep… yeah.. it was hard and I was difficult.. and they… _punished_ me…." He trailed off, clearly remembering something unpleasant. Isabella took his hand in hers, squeezing.

"It was always Lauren?" she asked.

"Mostly Lauren yes, she was assigned to me on my first day in The Facility. My "carer"…" he gave a humourless laugh, "at first she was ok. I mean, she was strict and she would get angry when I would argue back and then of course I would get fucking _tasered_! But she was nice as long as I behaved - until the lessons started, then she turned into a crazy psycho bitch…!"

"Lessons?" Isabella questioned. Edward shifted uncomfortably and pulled his hand from hers, running it anxiously through his hair.

"Umm.. yeah.. they are nothing really, not relevant I guess, but yeah, when those started Lauren got worse" he trailed off.

"Why? What sort of lessons were they?" Isabella could see that Edward was uncomfortable with her question, his face twisted into a pained expression, piquing her interest even further.

"You don't want to know about all that stuff Bella.. it doesn't matter I promise".

"Tell me Edward" Isabella stated firmly, sitting up straighter. She knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Its just… well, you know why men are kept at The Facility" he started awkwardly "its to.. you know.. sleep with women, make them pregnant. And they want to make sure the Donors are prepared I guess, so the appointments will go smoothly and without any… complaints.."

Isabella suddenly realised what Edward was trying to say and sat back, shocked.

"But you said.. that first time at The Facility… you told James you hadn't been with a woman before" Isabella said, her voice barely above a whisper. Edward quickly reached for her hands, grabbing them both in his and bringing them to rest on his knee, he squeezed gently hoping to reassure her.

"He asked if I had ever had sex with a woman before and I hadn't Bella, you were the first I promise you… the only… But, I had done other stuff.. training they called it, how to please a woman. It was uncomfortable, clinical even. Nothing like me and you Bella.. never anything near what we have. A lot of it was theory anyway, sat in a classroom being shown what we needed to do" he face distorted into a clearly disgusted expression before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking deep into Bella's eyes, "I should have told you before, I am sorry Bella… I wasn't intentionally keeping anything from you but I was… ashamed… I guess that's as good a word as any. I am sorry my love".

He raised her hands to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss on his fingertips. The action reminded her of the very first time she had been with him and she snatched her hands away, standing swiftly and pacing frantically across the room infront of him.

"No, I'm sorry Edward, I am being stupid I know but just the thought of you doing… that… with Lauren! It makes me sick and angry and upset. Its irrational I know, I am married for Christ sake, I cant really be angry about you being with other women but I guess I just hadn't expected it".

Edward reached out and grabbed her arm as she walked past, quickly stopping her pacing and turning her to face him.

"Don't apologise Bella. I understand completely but know there is no other woman in the world I have ever, or will ever, want the way I want you. I love you Bella".

She smiled and raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

"I love you too Edward." He placed his hand over hers and turned his head to nuzzle into her palm.

"Besides, it was never Lauren that I was with Bella. I don't know who they were, I never saw the same one twice.. but not Lauren, thank god!"

"What…? But…" Isabella was confused. "I assumed you meant she was jealous about you having to be with me…" Edward frowned at her, confused, "you said she became more cruel after the lessons… why if she wasn't a part of them? Was she jealous about those women?".

"oh… no.. not jealous.." Edward resumed his anxious hair pulling and Isabella gave him a second to gather his thoughts, he finally started speaking again after what felt like a lifetime. "She was, I suppose, attracted to me. I hadn't noticed it at first, I was a bit preoccupied with the whole situation of being held essentially against my will and I didn't really pay Lauren too much attention. When I look back I suppose she was flirting with me and I didn't see it.. After the lessons started she would question me about them and I would tell her what I was feeling, you know…? It felt good to have someone to speak to and, besides the doctors and nurses who administered the testing and some medications, Lauren was the only person I ever saw and the others never spoke to me directly. It felt like a relief to speak about it all and Lauren seemed so understanding at first and then one day when I was in the shower…" Edward trailed off and swallowed nervously. Isabella took his hand in hers, returning to sit next to him. "She was supposed to just stand outside the shower stall, make sure I did everything that I was supposed to. She never really got involved in showering, just oversaw everything. But that day I had my back to her, I didn't even hear her approaching but suddenly her hand appeared around my hip and she grabbed onto my… my.. _cock_" he spat the word out.

"She did what?" Isabella gasped.

"She just grabbed and then she was starting to.. you know.. rub it…" Edwards face was flushed red and he was clearly very uncomfortable speaking about this. Bella worked hard to keep her expression as neutral as possible. "I am a guy so it started to… react.. I was fozen in place pretty much, it took me forever to snap out of it and then I was so shocked and I felt so violated! She was the one person in that place I had started to even consider trusting and she was practically assaulting me! I just snapped I guess. I pushed her away, not too gently I admit, and I swore at her and shouted. I told her to keep her hands off me, that I never wanted her filthy hands on me. I said some nasty things. I overreacted I suppose but I had been in The Facility a few months at that point I guess and it had all just got ontop of me and all of my anger and pain all just came out at Lauren and I screamed at her. Crazy, stupid bitch even tried to grab at me again, telling me that I could have her and it would all be ok.." Edward laughed bitterly "I cant even remember all of the vitriol I spat at her after that proposition, I was half out of my mind at that point, ranting and raving like a madman, I am not sure my brain was even entirely in control. I started screaming and trashing the bathroom, all of my anger just coming out after being bottled up for months and I even tried to escape through the door to my room but of course, it was locked. I picked up a chair and was hammering it at the door over and over, all the time screaming obscenities at Lauren. In the end she had to call security and these four huge, burly guys appeared and beat me half unconscious. I guess they drugged me too cos when I woke I was injured but healing so I suppose it had been several days. Lauren had changed. She was cold and angry towards me, cruel. She wouldn't speak to me like before, just barked orders and would taser me if I didn't jump to it that second. She would use that fucking evil thing in the most painful places she could just to hurt and humiliate me… " Isabella winced, she could just imagine where that crazy harpy would zap her Edward and the thought made her sick "and she got off on it you know… I have to get out of this City Bella. Please tell me you haven't changed your mind? You aren't angry at me? I don't think I could go on without you…"

Isabella flung herself at Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind. Never. We will go, tonight. Everything is ready. We are both going to leave this place behind, I promise Edward".

With his hands on her hips, Edward gently pulled Bella from him and leaned down to take her lips in a kiss that was soft and gentle but full of passion. Come what may, they were leaving tonight. He only prayed that they would find the life they both dreamed of, but either way, they would be together and that's all he really cared about.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Isabella was moving silently around her room, pulling on the clothes she had selected earlier. The house was entirely silent, the whole household in bed for several hours. Isabella layered her clothes to ensure she would be comfortable travelling in all possible weathers. She didn't have a huge amount of space in her duffle bag and she wanted to get as many useful items onto her body as she could. She pulled the hiking boots out of the bottom of her closet. They were the type used by the labourers on the farms who would walk many miles during the harvest and planting seasons and were hard wearing and very comfortable. She placed them on the bed next to the bag, not wanting to risk wearing them and being noisy moving through the house.

Isabella quietly walked over to the adjoining door, stepping just inside Edward's room silently. She found him sat on his bed, equally layered in James' clothes as Isabella was in her own. Edwards own pair of boots sat next to his bag on the bed, identical to Isabella's. His right hand was bandaged up, the deep wound in his palm from where they had to dig out the implant hours before was deep but they had ensured to clean it thoroughly and packed as many antibiotics and painkillers as they could get their hands on. Bella had been impressed at Edward's bravery during the procedure. Bella herself had been crying whilst trying to cut out the implant and nearly gave up twice when it seemed like she would never be able to get hold of the damn thing. It seemed to have fused to the surrounding tissue and she had to hack away at the meat of his hand to get the implant loose to extract it. She had been a wreck after it was done, and despite the pain he must have been in, Edward had to spend several minutes comforting Bella before she was calm enough to stitch the wound, though her hands shook so badly she did not do a very good job of it at all! The wound would soon heal though and there would be no way for The Facility to trace them now. She smiled, unable to repress the grin at the thought that they were finally leaving. Edward's answering smile was blinding as he rose, shouldered the bag and grabbed his shoes before joining Isabella in her bedroom.

He took her in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and squeezing her waist reassuringly. Isabella gave his ass cheeks a naughty squeeze in return and they both laughed quietly. Edward pulled himself from her embrace and made his way over to the bed, pulling Bella's bag onto his shoulder, ignoring her protests. He then made for the door, pausing with his hand on the handle and waiting for Isabella to grab her shoes and join him. After one final look around the bedroom and ensuring the letter to Renee was in place on the bedside table, Isabella joined Edward as he exited into the hallway.

The silently made their way through the house, exiting through the kitchen doorway to avoid the neighbours being able to spot them should they be awake at such a time of night. The kitchen led directly into the garden which had a gate leading into the road beyond the house. They hoped they could stay concealed by the shadows. They made only one stop at the greenhouse near the gate to quickly transfer the canned and dried foods Isabella had put aside into their bags, both hoping it would be enough for the journey. Not knowing how far they would have to travel to find a suitable place to settle, if such a place even existed, they couldn't possibly plan accurately. They would hope and pray it would be enough.

Neither of the young lovers looked back as they made their quick, silent escape out of the Hunter property. If they had, maybe their gazes would have been drawn to the small, dark window on the third floor above the kitchen where a lone figure lit only by the light of the moon, watched them as they made their escape, silent tear trailing down her cheeks. Renee would never know what woke her at exactly 2am that night, or what made her move to the window just in time to see her daughter, as she considered her to be, and her handsome young lover making a discreet escape across the shadowed garden. She watched them as they exited the gate onto the road. From her vantage point on the third floor she could see the couple run around the edge of the market square, keeping to the shadows. No one would notice them unless they were looking. Renee watched until they were out of sight, turning the corner to try to find their way beyond the wall. She knew it would probably be a long and treacherous climb over the enormous wall as the gates were firmly locked at this time of the night. Renee would never know what happened to Isabella and her Edward.

The next morning when their disappearance was noticed Lord James was beyond control. He was not aware until late morning as Renee decided she would rather take the punishment for not notifying the authorities immediately and give the couple just a few more hours of distance before a search was launched. So, instead of alerting the household to the two missing young people at dawn when she would normally wake Isabella, she did not say a word until questioned on her Mistresses whereabouts at about 11:30am, by a bruised and somber looking Jessica. Renee told her of Isabella's absence as if she was passing on the most mundane information, knowing that she was about to unleash hell upon the household with the news.

When he was told, James screamed, threatened, shouted and destroyed almost all of the valuable possessions within reach of him in every room he marched through. He searched the house top to bottom, every room, his screams at the staff to search, to find his wife, becoming more and more frantic. He wouldn't find her of course. He never did.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter for this story and wraps things up.**

**There may be an Edward/Bella epilogue to follow.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, I hope you have enjoyed it!**

Chapter 19

Lady Isabella Hunter and Donor EC11845 were never seen within the City of New York again.

When James finally accepted that his wife had left their home and escaped with her lover – their Donor, he had notified The Alliance who immediately searched every inch of the city.

The search was both high profile and a cause of much gossip and rumour.

Two such valuable young people, a fertile COUPLE no less, both so important to the people of New York, escaping together was quite the scandal and many questions were raised as to the security protocols at The Facility, as well as the treatment of fertile women by their families and husbands which had long since been a source of concern for some members of society.

The escape led to protests for equality for fertiles and even prompted a number of raids on The Facility to free the Donors after anonymous sources told stories of the horrors that happened behind the professional façade. Not all were successful, but a handful of Donors were freed, never to be seen in New York again.

It was rumoured that one of those who spoke out was the personal carer of Donor EC11845, though the reports were never verified.

Over time fanciful stories were concocted, romantic ideas of the handsome Donor sweeping the poor, beautiful lady out of the clutches of her cruel and oppressive husband to disappear into the night.

It wasn't far from the truth.

The stories would become the modern fairytales that children would tell each other, hushed whispers so the adults wouldn't hear them talking as such gossip was not considered acceptable in public. The children's imaginations would create wonderful endings to the story for the young couple. How they had found themselves a beautiful kingdom all of their very own. They would live in a beautiful castle, like the Princes and Princesses of ancient times and walk in the green, lush forests together.

Forever in love. Forever remembered.

Those children would grow up with dreams of being whisked away by their own love, to the world beyond the City. And some… just a few… but _some_ of them would make the leap and follow their dreams, chasing the Princess Isabella and her beautiful, nameless saviour.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is not a new chapter, sorry to get anyones hopes up!**

**Thank you for the continued favourites/reviews etc!**

**Just to let you all know that I am in the process of writing an epilogue for this which I am *hoping* may be up this weekend. Work has been exhausting the last couple of weeks. I had planned to get it written much sooner but I just haven't had the time.**

**I am considering doing a couple of "future take" type chapters in addition to the epilogue I am in the middle of, and possibly outtakes. Please leave a comment in the reviews or drop me a message if you have any particular scene you would like to see, or something you think could do with further detail added from previous chapters. It would really help to have some idea of what people want to read more of :)**

**I have loved reading the reviews so thank you so much for those!**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21 - Epilogue Part 1

**Hi Guys!**

**I have been having trouble writing this. I kept starting, scrapping it, then starting again! I am not 100% happy with it but trying to tie it all up is harder than you'd think...!**

**The Epilogue has gotten away from me a bit and turned into a mini-story all of its own! I probably shouldn't even be calling it an epilogue as it really is just a continuation of the story I suppose... anyway... I will be posting it up in at least 2 or 3 separate "chapters" and it isnt finished yet so no promises on when it will be completed and I haven't even decided on the ending yet, but planning in the next couple of weeks to have it all done as I want to wrap this story up soon :)**

**This should be a detailed "epilogue" that answers all of those burning questions - stick with it, I think you will like it (at least, I hope you will!).**

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue - Part 1**

Alice felt like she had been walking for years.

The soles of her shoes were nearly completely worn away from the harsh desert landscape she had spent much of the last month – or was it two months? Three? More? – crossing. The sand had worn the already thin leather away and her feet were now beginning to blister and crack. The skin had started to harden and was beginning to resemble leather itself at this point.

The landscape had started changing gradually. A few brave, woody trees had appeared on the horizon several days ago. Then sparse patches of brown-green grass had appeared. Alice had hoped that it was a sign that water was nearby but so far she had been disappointed.

She was severely dehydrated.

Her chapped, dry lips were sore and swollen. She had the faint taste of salt and the coppery tang of blood whenever she ran her equally dry tongue over her lips. Her head pounded constantly, varying between a dull ache and a stabbing pain at her temples. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, her stomach had at least given up hurting at this point though. Her supply of water had finally run out nearly two days ago.

Things were looking bad. Alice was under no delusions on that fact.

As she trudged on, she considered her current predicament and the injustice leading her here.

Alice had been exiled from the city of New York for a crime she did not commit. She had been unceremoniously marched out of the city and escorted beyond the safe lands surrounding it with nothing more than the clothes on her back, a small supply of food and a canteen of water that she had immediately started rationing. All because of a lifetime of bad luck and tragic coincidence.

Alice had the misfortune of being a low-born infertile who thought she had hit the jackpot when she gained employment in the grand house of one of the senior Alliance board members. That soon changed.

When she was fourteen years old her master had started abusing her.

It had begun unexpectedly. As a member of the large household staff, Alice shared a sleeping area with the other young female staff, probably fifteen or more girls shared the dark, musty room in the eaves of the old house. The walls were lined with small, narrow cots where the girls slept. Each had a small bedside table where they could store their few personal belongings.

The first time he had come to her bed Alice had been deeply asleep. Her mother had always joked that Alice slept like the dead, as a child at least. That changed after the first night, she would never sleep well again, her nightmares haunted her nightly now and would until the day she died.

On that night she had been woken suddenly by a large, clammy hand clasping over her mouth firmly. Her eyes had snapped open immediately and in dark room, lit only by the silvery moonlight shining through the one small roof light, she could make out the silhouette of her master looming over her. Her initial panic had dimmed slightly, assuming that her master required some task of her and had come to summon her himself, given the late hour, and was merely being considerate of the other girls sleeping in the room in keeping her from crying out. Unfortunately, her assumption was soon proven incorrect when her master flung the light sheet off her body, exposing her to the chilly night air, the thin, tattered nightdress offering little warmth.

She felt more than saw as he mounted the bed, his left hand never leaving her mouth as his right hand pulled and tore at the ties holding her nightdress closed. With much effort he managed to get the nightdress open and ripped it down her body, exposing her breasts.

Her mind shut off the memory at that point. Alice could never get past that point when remembering that first night. There were just flashes of his leering, sweaty face leaning over her, his grunting as he violated her and the pain she felt for days afterwards. He came to her regularly from that night, at least once a week, usually several times, and now that her sleep was never more than a light doze, she became aware of his visits to the other girls within the room on nights when he didn't come to her bed. She always felt guilty when the relief flooded her when he went to another girls bed and not her own. She knew it was natural to feel that way, but it didn't stop her hating herself for it.

The "attacks" continued for several years, until finally when Alice was seventeen the unimaginable occurred – she found herself pregnant. She had been deemed infertile by the doctors at The Facility the year before and, as far as she was aware, they had never made such a mistake before but Alice was sure of it, especially after several months of her monthlies not visiting her and finally the small, hard but defined bump between her hips… There was no denying it!

Unsure of what to do, she confided in the only person who she considered a friend in the house, Jessica the head maid in the household who had taken Alice under her wing and looked after her when she first came to work in the grand house. What Alice didn't realise was that Jessica had been the masters mistress for many years and was endlessly loyal and viciously jealous. The master had lost his wife birthing a stillborn child just two years previous, and due to his age he was no longer eligible for another wife (it would be his third should such a thing occur, after the scandal with wife number one!) and so Jessica had managed to manipulate her way into the position of replacing his wife in all but name, a situation which the pair had managed to keep secret from society, and most of their own staff due to the scandal it would cause. The master's reputation certainly could not withstand a second!

Whilst placating the distraught Alice with kind words of support and comfort, she was plotting her downfall. She ran immediately to the master after dismissing Alice back to her bed and spun him a tale of lies and deceit. She him that Alice had confided in her that she would be leaving the following day for the Alliance to tell all of the board members of the abuse suffered in his household, as well as political secrets and allegiances that Master had formed, and bought, privately to further his position at the Alliance, guarded secrets that would ruin him should people find out that he had bought his way into Position after his father's death shortly after the scandal of his first wife nearly ruined the family name. There were plenty of skeletons in his closet, and the odd body or two in his basement – metaphorically at least – and news of someone spilling all of his secrets sent the master into a rage and panic that made him incapable of thinking logically enough to realise that the only person in possession of those secrets was Jessica herself!

Furious at the supposed betrayal and fuelled by the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed throughout the day since hearing of the wicked plot, his visit to Alice that night was much different to all of the others previously. He beat Alice badly, kicking and punching at her whilst threatening her death should she speak her evil secrets. She cried and promised not to say a word but he was relentless, beating her until she was finally struck unconscious. He unknowingly killed his own child.

The following day the master was found dead in his bed, a single stab wound to his chest.

There was no investigation. No trial. Alice was immediately accused by Jessica who announced to all who would listen that Alice had been blackmailing the Master and he had retaliated by beating her as was acceptable in society when keeping staff in line – although not to the extent Alice had suffered, Jessica conveniently left that detail out – which she claimed Alice had confessed to her was the reason she had murdered him.

No mention was made of the child and Alice, as the only person considered to have a motive, within twenty four hours of the accusation had been named as murderer and sentenced to immediate exile beyond the city walls, all because of one woman's lies.

Beaten and bloody, she had stumbled across the farmland, dragged by the security guards and chased out for about a mile until she found a safe area of hedging to rest and lick her wounds. After only a few days the security found her on their patrols and chased her on further. The following night they released dogs to chase her away for good. She had no choice but to keep moving. With hopes of finding somewhere, anywhere, to shelter she had forced her feet to continue carrying her onwards.

That now seemed like a lifetime ago and her will to survive was slowly leaving her. She was dimly aware that the woody, barren trees now appeared to have leaves on them. The sparse brown-green grass was now a lush, vivid green stretching out before her. For all she knew, it may just be a figment of her imagination. Alice was pretty sure that people hallucinated when they were near death. How long had it been since she saw the first trees, days? Weeks? Her feet had been propelling her forward of their own accord for what felt like forever, all concept of time had left her.

Finally, overwhelmed by exhaustion and heat, Alice felt her legs buckle from underneath her. She half-heartedly put a hand out to break her fall and faintly registered the shooting pain up her arm before she drifted into blissful blackness.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi Everyone,

Firstly, thank you very much for the messages I have received! I am fine and well and really appreciate all of the interest and concern. I am really sorry for the delay with finishing this, life has just got in the way unfortunately (new house, new job and some medical issues) and this has been put on the back burner for a while. I am currently writing the rest of the epilogue and trying to get back into it and I promise I will have the story posted and completed by the weekend if possible. Again, I apologise for the delay and thanks for sticking with it.

Also, I don't normally respond to negative reviews as I put this thing out there for people to read and I understand it wouldn't be to everyone's taste. I have always very much welcomed other opinions/ideas on the story and have had really interesting conversation with some people about my stories and where they might be going etc and I find that really helps with keeping me focused on the story. However, bearing that in mind, I do find it very disappointing that someone (anonymous) would actually go to the effort to post a really quite hurtful review on a story calling it an "entire f*** up" and a "complete waste of time". Just for the record, I am NOT a writer. I don't get paid for this! I have done this in my spare time for nothing more than to share an idea with no real clue where it was going or how it would end up. If you don't like it then feel free to move along and read something better, rather than WASTE YOUR TIME reading this f*** up. I have nothing wrong with someone giving a constructive criticism of things they didn't like or would have preferred etc, but to have something that I have actually put a lot of work into be called a "train wreck" is a bit unnecessary I think…!

Once again, thank you to EVERYONE who has taken to time to give me genuine, constructive reviews (positive and negative), I have thoroughly enjoyed reading all of them…Except the latest one…!


	23. Chapter 23 - Epilogue Part 2

Consciousness crept upon her slowly.

Hearing seemed to be the first sense to return. She could hear voices around her, several people it sounded like, talking in quiet conversation but Alice's brain couldn't appear to make out the words. She tried to force her eyelids open but they wouldn't respond to her brain's command, she attempted to speak and only managed to get a faint moan out. He throat felt dry and raw and her head throbbed.

"Mummy! She is waking up!"

The angelic child's voice rang out like the sweetest bells in Alice's mind. Suddenly, with the clarity of those words, reality seemed to suddenly return to Alice and her eyes snapped open as she felt a cool cloth pressed to her forehead. The sensation was blissful and she couldn't help the slight smile as she looked up into the kind, warm chocolate eyes of the beautiful woman above her.

The heart shaped face was faintly lined, showing her age to be maybe 20 years older than Alice herself at best guess, but the happiness shining through her eyes made her appear eternally youthful. Her thick mahogany hair was messily pulled back, unruly tendrils framed her face.

"Welcome to our home.. you are safe here" the woman said with a smile, her voice quiet and even.

"My name is Rosie, whats yours?" said that sweet child's voice again.

Alice forced her head to turn slightly to her right to find the most beautiful little angel leaning half over her with a big smile on her face. The child was exquisite. It was obvious that she was the woman's daughter, the face shape, translucent skin and silky hair was identical to the older woman, but her eyes were her most noticeable feature. They were a vivid, startling jade. Alice had never seen eyes that colour, they looked like the most precious gems. They didn't look real and she vaguely wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. She hadn't spent much time around children but she guessed the child's age to be maybe eleven or twelve.

Alice smiled as she answered the sweet child's question, having to take two attempts to speak and her voice still came out hoarse and scratchy.

"Hi Rosie, I am Alice".

The woman quickly grabbed a cup and helped Alice sit up and sip at the cool water while her daughter continued grinning at Alice. When she had had her fill Alice leaned back and the woman helped her ease to a sitting position and rest back against the fluffy pillows behind her. Alice took the opportunity to look around at her surroundings. She was on a large bed with a surprisingly comfortable mattress, she assumed it was feathers or some kind of animal hair. It was divine. The room was light and not large but the window on the wall to her right gave the impression of a spacious environment. The walls were wooden, the home appeared to be a large log cabin. It was obvious that everything was very basic but it was comfortable, homey. The small chest of drawers at the opposite wall was crude but appeared to be lovingly carved, as was the bed she led on. The two women wore thick clothes that appeared to be coarsely woven fabric. Alice looked down at herself and found that she was wearing a similar tunic type dress as the two women.

Finally remembering her manners, she looked up at the older woman who had walked around the bed and was now lifting the child from the mattress and setting her on her feet.

"Thank you for bringing me here.. I don't remember what happened or how you found me. All I remember was walking, and being so thirsty.. I thought I had died…" Alice frowned, wondering how on earth she had ended up here. The woman obviously read her thoughts on her face and gave Alice a kind smile as she answered.

"My husband found you whilst he was out hunting four days ago.. He brought you here, we were worried you wouldn't make it. I am Bella by the way. I apologise for my Rose, we don't get many visitors and she was so worried for you!"

"Please, don't apologise Bella, she is an angel.." Alice smiled at the sweet child who was beaming at her, "thank you for your care, for taking me in… and thank you to your husband. Thank God he found me".

"Yes, someone must have been watching over you for sure" Bella smiled, "now rest some, dinner is cooking and I am sure you are very hungry".

As if on cue Alice stomach growled loudly, she laughed sheepishly as Bella gave a hearty belly-laugh and lightly squeezed her hand before bustling across the room, ushering Rosie before her as she left through the doorway. No door Alice noted, just a small doorway that an average height man would have to stoop down to get through, covered with a woven curtain of sorts.

She glanced out of the window as she felt her eyes growing heavy again. The house appeared to be in a clearing in a thick wood, there was long, lush grass outside the window and beyond that there were trees. Very tall trees. A hundred feet or more Alice thought.

She slipped into unconsciousness again then, but this time it wasn't blackness, but green and warmth that she dreamed of.

When she awoke Alice again was surrounded by the soft murmuring of voices. She managed to get her eyes to cooperate with much less effort this time and found the room thrown into the half-light of early evening, crudely made candles dotted the room and four people sat around a table at the end of her bed. A table that definitely hadn't been there earlier. The delicious smell of food had her stomach growling loudly, causing her cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

Bella quickly rose from her chair and approached Alice with a happy smile.

"Would you like to join us for dinner Alice? We were just about to get started… sorry about all of this" she gestured behind her to the table "Rosie insisted we eat in here in case you woke".

Alice let out a small laugh and nodded. Bella started pulling at the warm, thick blankets covering Alice to help her out of bed when movement behind her cause Alice's eye. A man was approaching them. He was tall, about a foot taller than Bella and he had the most unusual brown-red hair, a beautiful mess on top of his handsome face. He appeared to be around the same age as Bella and Alice immediately was captivated by his eyes, an exact duplicate of which graced his daughters angelic little face. And there could be no doubt that Rosie was his daughter, as much as the child looked like her mother, she seemed to have an equal amount of her father in her features.

The man was beautiful, there was no other word for it. He approached the bed slowly, as if worried he might scare Alice away. At this point Bella was pulling Alice's feet over the side of the bed to help her rise to standing. The man came to the bedside, a tentative smile on his face as he held his hand out.

"Hi Alice.. I am Edward… we are very happy to have you here with us" his eyes shone with sincerity and Alice could scarcely pull her eyes from his, "would you like some help, your feet were rather cut up from your walk and I fear they may be uncomfortable".

Alice gave him a small smile as she placed her hand into Edwards.

"Thank you Edward" she replied quietly as she slowly rose to her feet.

Pain shot up her legs, the muscles immediately cramping as the blisters and sores on her feet gave out their own objections to being placed on solid ground again. Alice felt her knees buckle and was preparing herself for a painful fall when strong hands grabbed her around the waist, holding her firmly and guiding her back to sit on the bed. Bella had grabbed her hand and immediately dropped to her knees, rubbing at the tense muscles in Alice's legs to try to ease the pain. Alice immediately flushed with embarrassment and tried to get Bella to stand, even through her agony. Bella brushed off her hands that were grabbing gently at her shoulders and smiled up into Alice's eyes.

"Shush now.. It may have been many years ago, but I remember this all to well. Let us take care of you".

Alice smiled but said nothing, letting her muscles relax as much as possible and she felt the cramps slowly easing in her legs. Finally, after what felt like forever, the pain ebbed away enough that she was able to take tentative steps towards the table. Edward held her arms at the elbows and she gripped his muscular forearms in a manner she knew was much too forceful, but she couldn't seem to unclench her fingers and retract her claws. For his part, Edward showed no discomfort as he kept his eyes fixed on Alice's feet while they made their way the few short steps to the table, Bella hovering at their side the whole time.

Finally Alice sank into one of the chairs, the weight off her feet was a feeling of pure bliss after the agony of walking. Edward gave a shy smile before taking his seat between Alice and Rosie, while Bella sat at Alice's other side.

"I'm Charlie!" a little voice piped up from across the table.

Alice had barely paid attention to the other small child, what with her mind being entirely focussed on her poor feet. She looked across at him now. Another angel! He was young, maybe four or five, with a thick, unruly shock of hair on his head that matched his mothers in colour but definitely was his fathers in the wild style. His large eyes were all his mothers, big and brown. He had a happy smile on his face as he looked at Alice, all innocence.

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I am Alice".

"My daddy said that you were hurted in the woods and that he carried you here and that I wasn't allowed to wake you up at all because you needed your sleep…" he rambled in his adorable little voice. Edward stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"Your daddy was right Charlie" Alice smiled, "I was hurt, and your mummy and daddy saved me and I am very grateful to both of them for that" she gave Bella and Edward each an appreciative smile before looking back at Charlie, "thank you for allowing me into your home sweetie".

"S'ok…" Charlie shrugged before trying to grab at the food spread on the table. Bella immediately leapt up and started spooning food onto his plate, cutting it into tiny, bitesize pieces for him while Edward did the same for Rosie, talking quietly to her all the while.

Alice looking at the impressive array of food in front of her. There was a large joint of meat. She couldn't tell exactly what but it looked delicious. There were potatoes, carrots, peas, a beautiful fluffy loaf of homemade bread… It all looked very rustic and simple but it was clearly home-grown and the smells were delicious. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Alice sat quietly taking it all in. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her reverie by Bella saying her name.

"Come Alice, eat! You need to get your strength back".

Alice smiled at her as the older woman started piling generous helpings of everything onto her plate until it was full.

Bella sat back down after giving Alice a reassuring smile. The room had quieted and Alice noticed no one was eating so she refrained from picking up her fork and digging straight in like she wanted to. After a pause, Edwards's soft voice came from beside her.

"Thank you Bella, for this wonderful meal, and for all you do for us".

Alice looked up in time to see the lingering glance shared between Bella and Edward. They both had a small, secret smile for the other. It suddenly felt like a very private moment between the couple and Alice averted her eyes to the table quickly.

"And thank you for providing this all for us my love…" Bella responded, "now, lets eat!" She finished with a laugh.

Suddenly the sound of happy chatter filled the room and Alice listened and laughed with the happy family, answering more than one question aimed at herself in between delicious mouthfuls. Alice knew she should eat small meals, after so long without food she might make herself sick if she ate until she was truly full. But she was starving and it was very hard to make herself stop. Finally, when she was comfortably full but not stuffed, she sat back and sipped at a glass of water, silently taking in the scene before her.

It was an odd little family for sure. Edward was a mystery to her. He was quiet, so softly spoken and clearly a man of few words – in front of her at least. But the look in his eyes when his gaze settled on Bella or the children. It was love. Pure and simple. He looked… content. They all did. They clearly didn't have much in the way of material possessions, but they seemed happy and healthy.

Finally, everyone stopped eating and the talk turned to general chatter about their day. From the easy way the spoke to each other Alice guessed that this was probably a regular thing they did every evening; eat together as a family and discuss their day. It was perfect.

Rosie was talking about her lessons, it seemed she was attending some sort of education. Her mother was presumably teaching her as it was Edward she was explaining things to. She rapidly moved from one subject to the other – history, geography, maths, cooking, sewing… Clearly she had a very broad education and a real thirst for knowledge.

Charlie had moved to snuggle in his mother's lap where she was cuddling him, whispering affectionately into his ear. Alice couldn't hear what she was saying, but she could see the small child gradually losing the fight to keep his eyes open. It was starting to get dark outside but Alice had no way of knowing the time.

Bella suddenly rose to her feet with Charlie cradled in her arms.

"Bedtime now angel", she smiled at Rosie, "Go and wash up and get ready for bed while I sort your brother out".

Bella smiled at Alice before carrying Charlie out of the room. Rosie jumped off her chair and ran around the table to her father's side, pulling his shoulder until he leaned down for her to give him a big kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

"Love you daddy… Goodnight"

"Goodnight angel. I love you more than anything baby." Edward said softly before placing a kiss on her forehead. Alice smiled. Such a simple but loving family they were, Alice had never known that for herself.

Rosie suddenly appeared at Alice's side, and before she could react the child had launched at her, wrapping her arms around Alice's torso. Alice had always been tiny, so Rosie even as young as she was, wasn't much smaller than Alice. She returned the embrace tentatively.

"I am so happy you are here with us Alice" Rosie whispered so only Alice could hear, "I just know that this is all going to work out perfectly. Trust me…"

Rosie suddenly pulled back with a beaming smile on her face before racing out of the room, leaving a bemused Alice with Edward who was standing up and collecting up the plates and leftovers. Alice felt useless just sitting there so started piling up plates, trying to help.

Suddenly Edward stopped what he was doing and moved to stand beside Alice, placing a tentative hand over hers where it had frozen on the table.

"I am glad you are here Alice… I-I know we seem a bit, old fashioned… But really, I think you will like it here. I hope you and Bella can be good friends" he smiled down at Alice with such affection that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Come, lets get you back into bed" he said before offering his hands to help her to her feet.

What seemed like hours later Alice was finally back in the warm, comfortable bed. She had made a detour to the bathroom with Edwards help and she felt better for giving her teeth a thorough brush and having a quick wash. There was a small, carved stone sink that used a rudimentary pump device to fill it. The water was cold, but Alice marvelled at the work and engineering that must have gone into that. Did Bella and Edward work that out by themselves? The toilet also flushed for which Alice was immensely grateful. The place may have looked like something out of medieval times but it was comfortable and functional. She loved it.

Finally, the house was quiet, the children settled in bed. Bella came bustling in looking harassed but still smiling. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand over Alice's, squeezing gently.

"Do you need anything sweetheart? Any more food? A drink?"

"No, thank you Bella. I am fine, you have done so much for me already", Alice replied feeling very humbled.

"Nonsense!" Bella responded, "I am just thanking God every moment for bringing you here… If Edward hadn't found you…"

Bella pressed her hand to her chest, her sentence trailing off. Alice knew all too well that if Edward hadn't found her, she would probably have died out there on the edge of this woodland.

"I will be eternally grateful to him.. To you both" Alice said, her voice trembling. "I don't know if he really knows how grateful I am, I mean.. its all been a bit overwhelming but I really am Bella…"

"Shush now sweetheart, he knows" she smiled warmly, "My Edward.. he is a wonderful man, what on earth would I do without him…. But he really is the strong silent type" Bella laughed softly, "We don't get many visitors out here and I think he struggles to know how to deal with new people, he didn't have the best experience with people before we came here, so its hardly surprising I suppose. My poor, sweet man.."

Bella trailed off, her eyes glazing as though she were a million miles, and as many years, away from the here and now.

"Did you come from New York?" Alice asked quietly. It took a moment for Bella to snap back into the present but when she did she lowered her gaze, her eyes meeting Alice's were hard, icy. She looked a different person. Alice couldn't help frowning at the change in this gentle lady.

"Yes, a lifetime ago that's where we both came from" she responded.

"How did you come to be here? Did you run away? I remember the stories of people leaving in the dead of night, but I always thought they were myths… or, were you cast out, like… like me?"

"We left.. We chose to, but we also had to really".

"Why? How? How did you end up here?" Alice asked, "Can you tell me?"

Bella smiled down at her and gave her hand another gentle squeeze.

"That is a long story and now is not the time. Tomorrow sweetheart. We will talk tomorrow".

Alice returned Bella's warm smile and nodded as the older woman rose from the bed.

"If you need anything at all, I am just in the room next door", Bella pointed at the wall to Alice's left, and presumably, the room beyond it, "when you have rested and got your strength back tomorrow I will show you around properly and we will talk. But sleep now…"

"Goodnight Bella.. Thank you again, for everything".

"You are more than welcome sweetheart. Goodnight Alice", Bella said softly before leaving the room quietly, dousing the candles on the wall and pulling the door-curtain across once she had left. Alice blew out the candle on the table beside her bed and the room was thrown into darkness. Sleep soon took her over, the darkness pulling her under to a peaceful sleep.

**One more chapter in this epilogue to go and this story complete! I know I said I would get it completed by this weekend but it has kind of run away with me a bit (3500 words just on this chapter!) so I decided to stop here and post this and finish it off in two separate updates rather than one big one.**

**I am on holiday next week until the following Wednesday but will try to get the last chapter out by the weekend after if all goes to plan!**


End file.
